The Lion King: Dawn of The New Order
by King-Again23
Summary: Unbeknownst to all the Pridelands, the trio of Heirs of Simba's reign have hidden their true selves. They've fooled the land, they have manipulated events and no one even suspected. Now, they tear off their masks and show the land what they can really do. They will make a new order. They will change the Pridelands... even spilling family blood in the process. [Evil!K Trio, AU]
1. I

"We need to talk, brother, sister."

A young adult golden lion with a red mane opened his orange - amber eyes as he lifted his head up to greet his brother and his light golden sister with amber eyes followed suit. Their older golden brother with the brown mane and blue eyes was already trying to keep the attention as little as possible. He sat down in front of his younger siblings, flicking his tail as he kept his voice low.

"Then get talking would you?" The lioness sneered. "We don't have all day, do we?"

Kiara wasn't a morning lioness. She didn't like being woken up from her slumber either. Unlike her brothers, Kopa and Kion, who could be up in a matter of mere minutes.

For Kion, he didn't know what Kopa could want at this hour but he knew his brother kept watch for them.

Kopa always had a bad vibe about the Pridelands and their father wasn't much better either. The trio of heirs just couldn't wrap their heads around Simba in doing the right thing for the Pridelands and thought they were much better for the lands.

"Kopa," Kion mumbled as he shook the sleep out of his mane.

The golden lion nuzzled his brother before giving a smile to his sister. "I have news."

This woke up Kiara faster than she thought it would, Kion yawned loudly before nodding at his brother to continue on with what he was saying.

"About the plan?" asked Kiara and Kopa winked at her before nodding.

The oldest sibling took a moment to look out at the light before his blue eyes moved back to his partners in crime. "The closest thing that could make our plan work is the gorge. However you-know-who isn't going to let us near it. We need to rethink."

Kion and Kiara nodded, realizing they didn't have much a choice in this time. Simba was always strict to his cubs, never allowing them to play in that gorge in case of a stampede that might kill them like it had their grandfather.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Simba was always worrying over his three cubs and they always seemed to get into trouble. Nala had suggested it was that time when they wanted freedom. But how could he let them go so soon? He wasn't ready for that quite yet.

Kopa didn't want the throne, neither did Kiara or Kion. He was surprised when Kion rejected the honorary rank of being leader of the Lion Guard. His siblings seemed happy about it. He tried to get Kion to change his mind, but his golden son just rebelled saying he could pick his future like his dear older siblings. Kopa had always been around Kion whenever Simba couldn't.

Maybe it was then that Kion could've realized it was Kiara who got everything he wanted.

The King could admit he didn't pay much attention to Kion but that was only because Kion didn't need protecting.

The youngest prince was always saying how he could handle things when he was younger and Kopa agreed heavily when Simba wanted to go with them to keep them safe. But they just sneered and said to keep by his favorite cub; Kiara. It hurt the golden king. He didn't have a favorite cub!

Did he?

He remembered Nala saying something along the lines of being unfair to his sons. Nala spent more time with the boys than she did with Kiara because they were just so lonely and sad, so she gave them more and more of a mother's love than Kiara but she got the father's love. Then he realized; Kopa and Kion were wanting their father's acceptance and pride.

They wanted his approval. His acceptance. His pride. They wanted to be told he was proud of them. They wanted a father's love. Not a mother's love because they had enough of it. They wanted Simba to pay attention to them.

Not just Kiara like he always seemed to be doing.

Simba sighed heavily as he padded towards the very place his cubs seemed to be hanging around all the time now. It was Scar's old cave. He didn't know why but his cubs just seemed to be there all the time and he just thought it was to get away from them. All cubs needed space from their parents anyway, so what was the big deal about it?

Perhaps if he could get the boys away from the cave, they could spend some fatherly - son time together like they always wanted.


	2. II

Kopa sat on the rocky floor, his blue eyes locked on his siblings. They couldn't ignore this forever. They couldn't keep those silly masks on any longer. They needed them off if this was going to work in the end.

The golden lion groaned as Kiara rolled her eyes. "What is it now, Kiara?"

The light golden lioness rolled her amber eyes as she licked her paw before rubbing it over her ear as she eyed her dear older brother. "We could always trick him into going back there without having to rethink the plan, Kopa."

Kion gave a small growl. "Sis, do you honestly think he'll go there?"

Before anything could get out of hand with the two, Kopa gave a soft growl and the two slammed their complaints up. The older lion paced around the den as he thought about what Kiara said. It would be easy enough if Simba actually could go there without too much thought about Mufasa's death.

The youngest lion spoke up again. "Kopa, he won't go there without thinking about grandfather's death. You know this."

Kopa nodded with a heavy sigh, "That I do, Kion." then he glanced back at Kiara.

Kiara frowned heavily as she glared back at her brother. "What else can we do beside trick him? I can easily do such a thing because we all know he 'favors' me. I don't even care for him that much. I never really did."

Kopa chuckled as he shook his head. "We didn't either but we had to play the part. I'm sick of being the 'good guy' in this. We strike when the time is right."

Kion narrowed his eyes at his oldest sibling. "What about the Outlanders?"

Kopa growled at the thought. The Outlanders. The very ones who would stand in there because they were after the same thing; killing Simba. They could certainly be interested in knowing who killed him and it would halt their plans, until they directed it right at them.

What a shame they couldn't work together.

"Kill them." Kopa ordered without a second thought. He smirked when he saw the beaming in Kion and Kiara's eyes. Oh yeah, they were 'good cubs' who wouldn't hurt a fly indeed.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Simba took a deep breath as he entered the cave, halting whatever conversations his cubs were having at the moment between the three of them. He couldn't tell their smiles were fake.

The King managed to smile brightly despite how uncomfortable it was in the cave with all the memories coming back to him. "Ah, there you are boys. I was looking for you two."

The very thought of Simba wanting to see them made Kopa and Kion stiffen. Had he found out? Kiara bite back a roar at the thought, they needed to remain calm for this and they knew it.

"What do you want?" asked the youngest of the trio. He didn't care for his father that much anymore as he used to as a cub. "We're in the middle of something."

Simba gave him a look, clearly confused. "Yes... in a middle of a nap." he mumbled before shaking off the confusion. "I was hoping you two would join me in a walk." Kopa looked surprised while Kion simply just looked bored at the suggestion. "A fatherly - sons bonding time between us three. What do you say?"

The two princes looked at each other before Kopa sighed heavily as he stood in front of his father. A little bit bigger in size much like his brother was. "I suppose we could join you."

Now, it was Kion's turn to look surprise as he glanced at his brother. He wanted to shout at him. What the hell was he thinking? Spending time with the very one they sought to kill? What was wrong with him? But he couldn't. It would ring the alarm in Simba's mind leading to a possible exile that they were facing if they didn't get away with this anyways.

Kiara nudged Kion up to his paws and the prince groaned before shaking out his mane, which had grown in nicely. The youngest prince barely managed to smile. "We can - ooww!" he looked at Kopa who frowned and Kion chuckled. "I mean, yes... we will."

Simba smiled brightly as he nuzzled his sons. "Great. Let's go." he turned to look at his only daughter and purred. "Your mother was just about to look for you to spend time with each other as well."

Kiara grumbled. "I'll think about it."

If the boys hadn't pushed up against him to get him moving so the walk could be done faster, Simba would've questioned his daughter about what she was saying and what she meant by those words.


	3. III

Queen Nala padded up to the cave where she knew her daughter would be laying down. Ever since the trio had entered their young adulthood they had been spending more and more time away from Priderock for unknown reasons expect to them. Both princes' manes grew nicely and they were handsome to attract any lioness and Kiara was beautiful to attract a lion.

But when she walked into the cave she saw Kiara napping.

Nala gently walked over and nudged her awake. "Rise and shine, dear."

The light golden lioness groaned. "Why are you waking me up?"

Of course Nala was taken aback by the use of an angry tone but didn't question it. She knew Kiara was never a morning lioness or woke up nice if awaken.

"I was wanting to see if you'd like to go hunting with me before your first hunt."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "I know how to hunt."

Nala chuckled. "Yes, but I would like to see your skills." everyone knew how Kion and Kopa taught Kiara to hunt considering how she barely got time with her mother to learn.

Kiara wanted to groan loudly and send her away but then she remembered how Kopa once told them as cubs if they wanted to be the Kings and Queen of Priderock together then they would have to play the role of the good cubs who didn't do a thing. Which was why they never got caught whenever a horrible, very much include death, event occurred.

No matter what might point to them, they were never caught which Kion always called 'luck' considering how it was very likely whenever they couldn't get rid of all evidence. Some animals were closing to exposing them until Simba shut them down by saying she couldn't harm a fly and Nala always stood behind her sons' backs.

"I suppose so."

Nala was, again, taken aback by the tone but didn't question her daughter. "Excellent. Come now. I want to be finished so I can lead the hunting party."

Kiara rolled her eyes once her mother's back was turned. "I'm sure they can wait for you."

Oh how she couldn't wait to end her father's stupid reign over the Pridelands and take over with her brothers, so they could show them just how a good ruler would act.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Kion and Kopa never thought a walk would be this boring. Simba kept on talking about how to find the right mate. Didn't he know they had no interest? They wouldn't need mates when they took over as they would be perfectly fine without mates and heirs.

Three rulers would be better than just two and having a long wait for the next pair to take their place in the circle of life.

"... and then you could have cubs of your own." Simba finished with a smile, not noticing how his sons looked bored.

Kopa huffed before shifting closer to his brother, in hopes to talk about the plan. But it looked like it wasn't possible.

"Kopa," Kion hissed out lowly. "Why can't we just finish him here?"

Kopa rolled his eyes. "You know why." his eyes slide over to his father and sighed in relief to know he didn't hear a word the youngest had spoken. "You need to be careful when you wish to talk about the plan around him. Understand?"

Kion groaned before nodding slowly. "Yes, brother. I understand with all my might and will."

Kopa allowed a chuckle to slip past his muzzle. "Enough with the playfulness." he smirked as he nudged his brother playfully and Kion chuckled. "It'll be done soon enough as we come up with a plan to cover up the deed."

Simba looked over his shoulder at the sound of his sons laughing and smiled softly to know how much they were getting along. Perhaps they could as well as soon as they started to reconnect with each other with each moment they spent together.

In his mind, the king silently wondered why his father and uncle couldn't be like this. His sons made it seem so easy to get along with siblings despite all those fights and what not. He silently hoped Mufasa and Scar were getting along in heaven.

That is... if Scar even ended up in heaven.

"You two get along greatly," Simba noted to them.

Kopa looked at him. "We only had each other growing up aside from mom giving us attention. Excuse us if it wasn't what you wanted from us."

Simba was taken aback by the tone and Kion grumbled under his breath as he nudged Kopa, who sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. What was their problem?

"Kopa! Come on, the ol' lion just ask a question." Kion grumbled/whispered to his brother who snickered quietly.

The brown maned lion nodded slowly. "Of course... just a bit grumpy, father."

Simba blinked at the sudden use of the word. But at least he knew why Kopa was a tad angry. "I understand. Happens to all of use."

The two princes shared a look as Simba began walking again, a small smile appeared on their faces as they continued on their walk.


	4. IV

The trio walked quietly towards the gorge so no one would want to follow. As soon as the walk ended and as soon as Kiara came back from hunting with Nala, they were gone. It had been Kiara who suggested seeing the gorge to come up with a plan to use it to their will.

Of course Kion object saying Simba would want to know where they were going at such an hour but Kopa reminded him how he'd be too busy with Nala to even notice. With that answering any questions on Kion's tongue, they left for the gorge in hopes to see it without any animal suggesting they could accompany them.

If one would, then Kion would chase them off or Kopa would do it.

"Hey guys..." Kion whispered out and the two looked at him. Kion's orange - amber eyes were locked on a piece of land that dug into the ground. "Look ahead."

Kopa followed and smirked as he saw the huge gorge that became their grandfather's final resting place. A perfect spot to a kill a king. No wonder their great - uncle had such an amazing idea to do such a thing. Well, not saying killing Mufasa was a good thing, it wasn't.

But the gorge was a good place to do so if he wanted to get away with it.

Kiara laughed at the sight and smiled. "Well boys. There it is. Our dear father's final resting place as it shall be like it was grandfather Mufasa's."

As they got closer the air seemed to get more and more creepy. The trio looked down and gulped as they could see dust lifting off the ground. A small patch of green grass with a flower sticking got caught their eyes and they knew that was where Mufasa had died. Why else would there be green grass? Any lion or lioness who died became the grass.

The youngest of the trio stepped up, narrowing his eyes. "Now what? What's the plan to kill the king who can't rule?"

Kopa snarled as he looked over the edge and snickered. "I've got an idea but it involves a little acting. Kiara, are you up for a bit of acting around pops?"

Anyone could tell how much Kiara wanted to smack Kopa for having her act like the innocent cub of the group but knew she couldn't say no. She had Simba wrapped around her paw like the boys did with Nala. It was even and it would make them have back up in case they were ones who were suddenly blamed.

And correctly so without anyone knowing they were right.

"If it means the king is dead and we step up to the throne." Kiara said with a shrug. "Then let me have at the acting skills once more."

Kion cocked an eyebrow up. "How will acting help kill our father? It won't do a thing!"

Kopa rolled his eyes and nudged his brother. "You didn't let me finish! That's why it doesn't make sense."

"Then get on with it!" snapped Kion.

Kopa nodded. "We get Kiara to get the king on a nice walk. Get him to the gorge. If he wants to leave, just act all sad that you have to go a different way or something - anything to make him stay by the gorge. I'll come along and start a 'fight' with Kiara. One of us 'accidentally' pushes him off the cliff and once he's down... he's done." he grinned as he looked at his siblings.

Kion sneered with questions. What if Simba survived? Though it was unlikely with how high the gorge was, it could happen. A mircale could happen. What would they do then? They would be found out if Simba remembered what happened. He didn't want to be exiled!

"And if he survives?" Kion asked with a frown. "Then what?"

Kopa smiled with a dark chuckle as he began explain. Kion and Kiara shared a look before nodding. Things would go smoothly.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

"Simba, have you noticed how the cubs seemed to be getting more distant?"

Simba looked up at his mate and sighed heavily. That had been on his mind more and more than ever before but he couldn't find out why.

Nala had expressed more interest in knowing why her sons were suddenly ignoring her as they hadn't ignored her before.

She had treasured the princes ever since they were born. Kopa was her pride and Kion was her joy. Both were her babies. Her little warriors who would protect the Pridelands. It hurt to know they were so distant towards her now.

The queen wouldn't even start on her daughter knowing how much Kiara meant to Simba when she was born.

"I have."

Nala sighed heavily as she continued licking her mate's head. Her mind was on her cubs despite being with her mate. They never left her mind. "They seem to be closer now."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "You noticed too?"

"I have noticed. Kiara seems to be wanting to be with her brothers all the time." Nala replied as she nuzzled him.

"The boys are certainly closer than I thought."

Nala chuckled as she looked Simba in the eyes. "They've always been close." she reminded him, thinking back to when they were cubs.

Simba nodded. "Always the harmless cubs." he snickered. "Ah, how they managed to stay out of troubled despite the other cubs getting into trouble. Makes me wonder how much we were blessed with such good cubs."

"Agreed."


	5. V

The next day, Kopa found his sister among the lionesses coming back home from hunting. There was another part of the plan he and Kion had been talking about. They needed Kiara's option on it if it were to work. They weren't just going to spring it upon Kiara the moment they took the throne when Simba's time came.

No.

They weren't that evil as brothers.

Kiara caught Kopa's eye and nodded before slowly retreating from the group, and followed her older brother down to the cave where she found Kion lazily chewing on a zebra bone. She snickered. He always did that whenever he was finished a meal when they were cubs.

Their mother always chuckled before telling him not to play with his food.

The older lion sat down next to his brother before playfully throwing the bone away despite Kion's glare. The younger lion shook out his mane and stretched before laying back down, one paw over the other, looking like a king almost.

Kopa flashed a bright smile towards his sister as his tail flicked. "Kion and I have been talking about another phase of the plan. As you know all rulers need heirs. And since we're not going to be taking mates..."

Kiara locked eyes with her brother before rolling her eyes.

They had known other prides did do inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure, but it never sat right for them. Yet they would need heirs. Two heirs. If they were lucky than they would end up with one girl and one boy. It didn't matter who fathered who, as long as the bloodline was pure enough to keep it going.

The lioness allowed a small sigh. "You want me to mother them, don't you?"

Kion licked his paw before shrugging away. "What other choice do we have? Other prides do it too. We just need the bloodline to be pure. It would only be two cubs anyways. One of Kopa and one of mine. But both would be yours."

Kiara thought it over. No one would go up against them for wanting the bloodline to be pure. If anyone would dare to oppose them then Kion would take care of them. Both she and Kopa agreed Kion was stronger than both of them due to getting a strong build like their grandfather. He could make anyone shake in fear as they could think it was Mufasa glaring down at them.

The lioness just smiled before nuzzling her brothers, mumbling how she'd do it, just as long as she got to name one of them. Kopa and Kion laughed before saying they wouldn't even think about taking the honor of having cubs away from her. But they all would have to agree on one name for one cub.

Outside of the cave, a cream colored lioness with a small tuft of fur sticking up from her head and olive green eyes along with three, small, pink speckles on each cheek backed up with surprise at what she had just heard. It couldn't be true, could it? No. It couldn't be. The heirs were harmless! They wouldn't hurt a fly!

They were the ones the pride looked to for a bright future!

A scent caught her nose as she backed away and gazed over her shoulder. "What is wrong with you, Tiifu?"

Tiifu's eyes were wide with fear. "Zuri, the heirs..." she mumbled off and Zuri arched an eyebrow, waiting for her friend to continue. "They aren't so innocent as we believed."

Zuri rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Tiifu. They are innocent. They're Simba and Nala's cubs, after all. What could they possible be doing to betray the pride anyways?"

Tiifu gulped as she shifted. "I haven't heard the full plan. But they have one. Didn't you see Kiara leaving to follow Kopa? I heard them talking about a 'plan' and another phase."

Zuri scoffed as she padded away, Tiifu quickly at her side. "Oh please, Tiifu! They aren't going to do anything! Especially Prince Kion. A handsome lion like himself wouldn't dare to do anything. Now, if you could... stop trying to paint him in a bad light, would you?"

Tiifu sucked in a sharp breath as she followed her best friend. She knew about Zuri's feelings for Prince Kion and she once felt something for Prince Kopa when they were younger, but those had faded quickly. The princes just didn't seem interested in mates but Zuri wasn't so convinced.

Just what were the heirs planning?

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

When the trio got home from the cave, Simba greeted them with a nuzzle but he could tell Kopa and Kion's nuzzles were still forced. He sighed heavily as he knew he would have to try harder to get along with his sons better. Nala greeted them next and all nuzzles weren't forced.

They laid down in their usual spot, close to each other. Most members found it cute considering how they would do the same thing when they were cubs, thinking they hadn't out grown the habit just yet.

"Kion," Zuri purred as she walked up to them with a bow. Kion blinked before nodding at her, silently saying she could come up from the bow.

Kion forced a charming smile which made Zuri's heart melt a little. "Hello, Zuri. What can I do for you?"

Zuri, then, frowned which caught them off guard. "Tiifu thinks the most stupid about you."

"And what does she think about us?" Kopa snarled a little. Tiifu stopped in her tracks and gulped, trying to avoid eye - contact. "You'd do us a favor by telling us and we'll resolve this on our own, Zuri."

Tiifu wanted to yell at Zuri for trying to rat her out but the King and Queen were almost inside the den. She needed to lie to them. Anything to keep Zuri silent. The cream colored lioness quickly padded over to them. "Aw, come on Zuri! I do not think stupid of them! I was just saying how wonderful it would be if they were all in rule together to avoid another repeat of History!"

"And what a wonderful idea it would be. I'm surprised at the sudden idea, I shall have to speak about it with our father." Kopa chuckled with a charming smile.

Kiara nodded in her agreement. Just as much as she hung out with the girls when younger, she found herself getting annoyed with their presence. There was a lingering feeling that Tiifu was lying about the idea. "Yes, I agree. We'll speak with him about it tomorrow."

Kion was about to respond with his own agreement when Simba made an entrance. The trio silently growled at the sudden presence but kept quiet, knowing it would raise questions that they needed to hear at this moment.

The king watched as the two lionesses made their leave, allowing him to speak with his cubs alone.

Simba cleared his throat. "Kopa, Kion, I've been thinking about this for a while and I have decided on something very important."

The oldest heir cocked an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"I have decided it'd be best to find you two a mate," Simba answered with a smile and the trio went intensely silent. "There are plenty of lionesses in the pride for you to choose. If none caught your eye, then I can reach out to other prides."

Kion nearly wanted to unleash his claws and finish him right there but held back. "Do we have time to think this over if it's what we want?"

"Certainly," nodded Simba. "I wouldn't push you into anything you don't want."

"Hmm..." Kopa hummed as he thought it through. "We'll get back to you... say tomorrow? We're just really tired and we need rest. We'll probably skip dinner while we're at it. Don't worry, we'll eat tomorrow."

The king cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a promise?"

Kion nodded with a small smile. "We wouldn't skip out on a meal more than once, father. We promise we'll eat tomorrow morning. We'll go hunting and bring the pride back a zebra while we're at it. You can count on us." he flashed his promising smile that always won Nala over whenever they were cubs and wanted something, it was usually a little extra play time or to stay up later than normal.

Simba chuckled as he nuzzled his cubs again. His heart pounded with pride as they nuzzled back and it didn't feel forced with the boys.

They were really making process, weren't they? His relationship with his sons would be better in no time!


	6. VI

A few weeks passed and nothing bad happened. The trio seemingly didn't care what happened. Tiifu kept her eyes on them whenever they went out with her and Zuri but they didn't do a thing. It made her confused a little but didn't dot on it.

Kopa and Kion did think about having a mate which made Zuri excited and hopeful about Kion picking her until they announced they didn't want a mate just yet. The excitement dimmed a little but the hopefulness still remained.

Tiifu just shook her head at her best friend.

How her heart would be crushed if Kion suddenly came back with a new lioness attached at his shoulder. But at the moment, that was the least of the problems. Simba had been trying to patch things up with the princes and for the most part, it seemed to be working.

"Hey, Zuri." Tiifu called as she padded towards her best friend. "What are you doing?"

Zuri didn't look up from what she was doing. Her blue eyes just seemed to stick on one item as she answered her friend. "Watching Prince Kion."

Tiifu sighed heavily as she shook her head. "You need to let those feelings go." she mumbled as she laid down next to Zuri.

The lioness rolled her eyes as she ignored her best friend. She didn't think Tiifu knew how love even was. She knew once her friend held feelings for Kion's older brother but Tiifu always said it was just a silly cub crush. Maybe if she didn't let those feelings go, she could've been a future queen.

"You need to stop assuming the worst about them."

Tiifu winced at the words but didn't show it. "You didn't hear them. I did."

Zuri huffed as she shook her head. "They aren't evil, Tiffu. For what purpose would they have to be evil anyways? Why would they want to kill their parents if they were?"

That did make Tiifu stop and think. She didn't know why the trio would be evil, they hated the stories about Scar like everyone else did. They all swore they wouldn't be like the brothers, but what if something changed their minds? The lioness winced before she shook her head.

"Maybe because they all want the throne," Tiifu answered. "Maybe they think King Simba can't rule like they want him to. I dunno!"

Zuri glared at her friend, narrowing her eyes. "Then stop accusing them, would you?"

"How can I not? I overheard them! I'm the only one in the pride that's worried about the trio, aren't I? No one will believe me if I tell them. They'll just believe them."

Zuri glared, but didn't respond. Finally after a few seconds, she glanced at her best friend before sighing heavily. "Look... you're awfully concerned about them."

Tiifu sighed as she nodded. "I know you're not going to believe anything." she mumbled and Zuri placed her paw over top of Tiifu's, edging her to go on. The lioness sighed and went on speaking. "Look, Zuri. Do whatever you wish, but be careful around them, kay? I don't want to see you hurt."

The other lioness bit her lip as she looked back at where Kion was supposed to be and was surprised to see him gone. Maybe he left while she was looking at Tiifu then. "I... I suppose I should be careful, huh? Don't know what lions tend to do when around lionesses." she joked and Tiifu glared seriously at her and Zuri sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll really be careful if it makes you feel better."

Tiifu smiled as she gave her friend a friendly nuzzle before getting up. She needed a drink of water to calm herself down. Thinking about the trio made her worried.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

The youngest prince managed to get away without Zuri catching him. He never liked her and simply put up with her whenever she was around him. One of the reasons why he didn't want a mate, she would jump at the second the chance appeared.

He remembered how Kopa wanted to meet up at the gorge to re-talk about the plan. He always thought it was because he wanted to make sure they knew their parts. Kion took off without a second thought when Zuri looked away, hoping she wouldn't know where to find him.

When the gorge showed up in his sight, he saw Kiara was already there. He groaned before shaking his head as he approached and his sister smiled a friendly smile. He gave her a friendly nuzzle before sitting down next to her, looking down into the gorge.

They needed to hurry before Simba caught them here.

"Where is he?"

Kiara shrugged. She didn't know. "Dunno. But he's late."

Kion blinked before looking at his sister, narrowing his eyes. "He's never late."

The golden princess shrugged again. "It's Kopa, who knows what's he up to?" she snickered along with her brother. "I think he wants to run through the plan."

The prince shifted. "We're sparing mom, right?"

The princess stopped. They hadn't talked about what they would do with their mother. It was always about their father considering how he was born into royalty. Kopa always avoid talking about their mother's place in their plan. Why should they kill her? She hadn't done anything to them.

Anyone who looked at Kion could tell he treasured his mother more than anything. Kopa had always promised Kion whenever Nala was gone too long she would be returning. When she came back, Kion wouldn't leave her side. It was a bond between mother and son that couldn't be broken. Kiara would hate having to end her mother, leaving her brother in sadness and sorrow.

Nala was innocent. She hadn't done a thing. But what exactly was her place?

Kiara sighed heavily as she gave her brother a nuzzle before sitting down next to him. "I have no idea. Kopa hasn't told us yet. I assume it'll be spoken about during this meeting."

"I see then." Kion mumbled under his breath, having second thoughts. "Kiara, are we doing the right thing here? Killing father for who knows what?"

"You know why we're doing this." Kiara snarled, flicking her tail, stiffening up. "You know why we agreed to this plan."

The prince bit his lip as he closed his eyes for a second. "We just weren't the same after those dreams. You know this. I think there's more to this plan, than we think." he declared.

Kiara was taken aback. "Are you quitting on us?" she snarled.

The question made the younger prince growled and unleash his eyes. His eyes seemed to glow with anger before shaking his head. Kiara relaxed knowing he was just worried for their mother. If she was honest, so was she. Nala wouldn't take the news well if she ever found out what her cubs were planning.

What happened to the innocent cubs she knew?

But had they always been innocent? Once upon a time, yes, they were. They were each presented to the Pridelands. Kopa... Kiara... and Kion. All of them were blessed by the light. But she had heard whispers from animals around that Rafiki didn't really trust them for some unknown reason.

Kopa didn't seem to care, Kion always said Rafiki was crazy, and well... Kiara just didn't seem to mind the weird old monkey. They just ignored him. He barely showed up at Priderock since they didn't need him as much.

The sound of pawsteps broke her train of thought as Kopa approached.

"Finally!"

Kopa laughed as he nuzzled his brother. "Sorry, father kept me behind a little. A 'kingly' lesson as he calls it."

Kion rolled his eyes. "What's this meeting about?"

The oldest heir smiled. "I've decided when we'll put our plan at work."

Kiara's eyes widened as she got off of her paws and nodded eagerly. Kion just stayed silent. "When we will do this?"

The oldest heir chuckled as he walked and looked down at the gorge. He actually felt a little bad knowing they would be knowing this, but it was needed to change everything. "We'll place the plan into action in three days. It'll give us enough time to work everything through, which we also need to work on our fight, Kiara. Make it believable."

"Still want me down in the gorge?" asked Kion.

"Of course." Kopa replied with a nod. "You need to be down there in case he somehow survives."

Kion sighed heavily. "If he does, then I slash his throat. But what about the blood on my paws? I'll be questioned."

Kopa grunted as he forgot about that. "We'll think of something when the time comes, okay?"

"Very well..."


	7. VII

Over the next two days, Kopa and Kiara had been working on their fight. Every time Kion walked by, he would wince at how obivous it was they were just acting. They had be to the worst at acting up a fight and he could tell it was staged.

"You two suck at play fighting," Kion said as he rolled his eyes. "Put a little more effort into it, why don't you? Make it more believable."

"And what would you know?" asked Kiara. "You're not the one 'fighting' with this monster of a lion. All he thinks about his power and that's that. Unlike me who'll actually try in ruling with pride and happiness."

"Oh, so I'm the power hungry lion?" Kopa snarled back, glaring at her. "Says the lioness who can't wait to crush any lions' heart without a thought. And what about the cub you met? What was his name? Can't seem to remember. Slipped my mind. Bet you can't wait to crush his heart."

"Do not bring Kovu into this!" roared Kiara. "What about Vitani, eh?"

"Her?" Kopa laughed humorlessly. "There isn't anything special about her to me!"

"There you go!" Kion shouted, gaining their attention. He was smiling. "Now you seem angry with each other. It's believable."

"We need to pratice it more then," Kopa replied with a nod.

Kiara sighed. "I suppose we do."

"You know, just out of wonder," Kion began, holding an innocent look on his face. The other two gazed at each other with a look before gazing back at Kion. "But, did you two actually mean what you said about those Outlanders?"

Kopa scoffed as he turned away. "I wasn't lying when I said Vitani isn't special to me. I couldn't care less about her."

"And about Kovu," sighed Kiara. "He was just someone I knew back then."

"What if the Outlanders attack the moment we take the throne?" Kion asked, arching an eyebrow. "What happens then? You'll be forced to confront them."

"We'll kill them if it comes to that," snarled Kopa, flicking his tail. "It's what we're meant to do. Keep anyone from stealing our throne from us."

Kion was taken aback by the reply. Didn't Kopa treasure his once friend? He surely would have. "Kopa... You don't know if you could or can kill them! What if Vitani - "

"We kill them!" roared Kopa. "End of story."

"Kopa! Keep your voice down," hissed Kiara, looking around. "You might never know who'll hear you."

"Right," Kopa sighed heavily. "We're no longer talking about this."

Kion arched an eyebrow as he looked at Kiara. "What about Kovu, Kiara? What will you do?"

"I won't listen to him," answered Kiara bluntly.

As the two went back to practice their fighting, Kion sighed heavily as he got to his paws, gazing towards the Outlands and frowned. If they dared to step into the Pridelands while they took the crown, then they would be dealt with. His siblings were right, who cared about old friends anyways? Kopa would gladly rid himself of Vitani as Kiara would Kovu.

End of story.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

By the evening of the second day, Kion returned home to see his mother and father cuddling away. A sudden ache in his heart boomed as he thought about what would happen if they went through with this. He didn't doubt they would. Kiara and Kopa seemed firm on killing Simba. They would be sharing rulership of the Pridelands.

They wouldn't just be known as 'The Trio of Heirs' and 'The Innocent Heirs' anymore.

They would be known as the Kings and Queen of the Pridelands.

Nala looked up from grooming her mate and smiled sweetly at her son, making Kion's heart ache even more than ever. "Hello, dear."

Kion sucked in a sharp breath. "Hello, mother."

Simba rose his head and smiled at his son, and the ache seemingly eased a little. "Where's your siblings, son? They've been gone all day and I'm worried about them. I have a few more lessons to teach Kopa."

The prince held back a groan. "They're coming." he replied as he moved to sit down beside his mother, enjoying her warmth. "They're just finishing up a favor for their friends."

Simba nodded to his son. "As long as they're back before dark."

Kion bit back a sigh as he nuzzled into his mother's side like a cub. Nala hummed as she licked her son's head, like she would when he was a cub. Kion purred and closed his eyes peacefully, remembering when he was a cub.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

_"Mommy!" a smaller Kion called as he came running. A small red tuft on his head. "You're back!"_

_Nala chuckled as she licked her son's head. "I was only gone to get a drink. Were you that worried for me?"_

_"Uh huh! But Kopa kept me company!" he grinned, gesturing to the small cub with a brown tuft on his head._

_Kopa grinned proudly. "I did!" he puffed out his chest with pride._

_The queen purred before nuzzling her sons. "What good brothers you are."_

**_TLK: DOTNO_**

The youngest prince opened his eyes and sighed heavily, trying to ignore whatever memory would stand in his way if they would have to kill Nala. He really hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. He loved his mother with all his soul and being. He didn't know what he'd do if anything were to happen to her. She was possibly to the only reason why he could still feel.

When his brother and sister came up the rocky steps, Kion stood up and went to greet them. Kopa gave his mother a nuzzle and his father a nod before entering the den while Kiara did the same, only to give Simba nuzzle to keep up the act until tomorrow when the deed would be done and set in stone. Then she would play the part of sad and very much in mourning.

As the heirs entered the den, Kion stopped to look back over his shoulder to watch his parents nuzzling lovingly before watching the sun set. He sighed when he remembered how they would once join them. He gazed back over to his siblings, who were settling down and closing their eyes.

Simba's ears perked up when he heard pawsteps and looked behind them and smiled.

"Kion? I thought you went to bed with your siblings." Simba chuckled as he watched his son take his place next to Nala.

The prince shrugged as he laid his head on his paws. "I wanted to watch the sun set with you."

Nala purred. "It's been quiet some time since you last done that."

Kion smiled as he nuzzled into his mother's side again. He felt safe around her and truly hoped nothing bad would happen. He silently wonder if Kopa or Kiara was having doubts about this as he was. The only reason why he had doubts was because of his mother.

How would she react to Simba's death?

"How long till the sun sets?" he asked.

Simba smiled at his son. "Not long now. Just a little bit longer."

Kion nodded. "Alright."

This was the only time he would spend with his father until he died. He should at least humor the poor lion.


	8. VIII

The trio woke up before the sun had raised and Kiara gave it a few minutes after it raised to wake her father up from his slumber. The King's amber eyes opened and he hummed slightly before Kiara asked if he wanted to take a walk with her.

In a moment, the king gave his wife a lick before following his daughter down the rocky steps.

Down in the gorge, Kion stayed still as he sat down near the grassy patch and looked down. He knew this was where his grandfather died. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He prayed he would understand. But he couldn't just up and leave his siblings behind.

They were loyal to each other till the end.

Kopa was placed at a tree near the gorge. Kiara was smart enough to know to walk by him without Simba seeing. They needed this to go as smoothly as possible. As soon as he saw them pass without their father noticing him, he sighed heavily before moving slowly after them.

At the gorge, Simba stopped midway. Why where they here? He looked over at his daughter who stopped in confusion and the king shifted on his paws. "We shouldn't be here," he explained trying to walk away before Kiara stopped him. "Darling, we shouldn't be near the gorge. Who knows what could happens?"

"But daddy, nothing will happen!" Kiara pleaded, giving her father a look.

"Look, we can go somewhere else but not here," Simba shook his head trying to leave before Kopa showed up. He looked angered. "Kopa, son, what's wrong?"

"You!" Kopa shissed, advancing towards Kiara.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Pray tell, what did I do to you now?" she asked.

"Everything!" Kopa declared. "Because you're jealous of me."

"Why would I be jealous?" Kiara hissed, unleashing her claws. "I didn't do anything to you! What do I have to be jealous of? I get a wonderful life!"

Kopa laughed humorlessly and then noticed how Kiara had 'accidentally' moved Simba close to the edge of the gorge, who was busying trying to get his cubs to stop fighting without noticing how close he was getting to his death. Silently, Kopa winked at his sister who nodded and pushed against him and Kopa snarled before ramming into her.

"Cubs! Stop fighting!" Simba yelled but failed to be heard. "Whoa!" he said, trying to keep himself from moving but every push, he got closer to the edge.

"Stop. Being. A. Brat!" Kopa roared before ramming into his sister for the final time and Kiara slammed into Simba.

The two stopped fighting and looked behind them just in time to see Simba failing to steady himself. He fell right over the side of the gorge with a loud scream. The two rushed to look over the gorge and saw Simba hit the side hard. It was followed by a thud and then silence. The siblings looked at each other with a small smile.

Now it was up to Kion to finish the deed.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

When he noticed Simba falling in front of him, he cursed silently before rushing over to his father and nearly gagged at how his father looked. His father was lying in a pool of blood due to a bad gash on his head. Kion had no doubt there was numerous broken bones and probably a broken paw or two. There was no doubt the king was...

Alive!?

The youngest yelped as he checked his father's body. There was a slight pulse and Simba's breathing was shallow and ragged due to the injuries. The prince almost jumped when he saw his father's amber eyes opening up.

Simba couldn't keep his vision straight as he saw his youngest son lowering down to ask him something but he couldn't hear.

Then he saw Kion unleashing his claws and he wanted to yell, ask him what he was doing, to get help instead of standing there looking shocked. Then he wanted to move but due to the broken bones, he wasn't going anywhere.

All he heard was, "Don't take it personally but your time as king has ended." and the world went black for the golden king.

Kion stood there, watching as blood came from Simba's slashed open neck, staining his blood and then he saw his siblings come down into the gorge and saw the damage. Kiara nearly gagged as Kopa looked away before taking a few deep breaths, looking back at his brother before nuzzling him in comfort.

"I'm proud of you, Kion."

The youngest prince looked at his brother. "What do we do about the blood?"

Kopa looked down before something clicked inside of his head. It would have to do until they could wash off the blood on Kion's paws.

"We'll tell them you found him here and was shocked. So shocked, that you didn't notice how you were standing in a pool of his blood. I'll dirty my own paws to back you up as well. We'll be bringing the body back anyways."

Kiara arched an eyebrow. "You'll grant him the gift of being buried in the Pridelands?"

Kopa nodded as he managed to get Simba's body onto his back. "Yes, it's the least we can do. We did just end his life after all."

Kion and Kiara shared a look before helping carrying Simba's body back to Priderock, where they were met with their mother's screams.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

At priderock, Nala let out a horrifying scream as she watched her sons come back with the beaten body of her husband. All the pride mates stopped at the sight as the princes lowered Simba down onto the rocky footing and as Kopa explained the blood on Kion's paws along with his own.

"Simba." Nala whimpered as she buried her head in Simba's red mane. "How could this have happened?"

Kiara lowered her head, playing the act Kopa told her to as he explained the accident. How they found their father falling down into the gorge by mistake as they came to talk with him about something after a small fight they had. When questioned about the walk Kiara and Simba went on, the princess took up the talking.

She had left her father's side when Kopa wanted to talk. She told him to go on ahead and she would be with him. But by the time they had seen how close to the gorge Simba had been, they rushed to his side after halting their fight.

"Oh, you poor dears. Who found the body?" asked a pride lioness.

Kion lowered his head as he stepped up. "I did. I found him after I saw him fall."

Nala padded up to her youngest and nuzzled, licking his head as he closed his eyes. Kopa nuzzled his mother in comfort as Kiara joined in. "I just wish you could've gotten to him in time."

Kopa nodded in agreement. "As do we mother. But, we weren't able to reach him before he fell."

Zuri stepped up to the family, lowering her head in mourning. "Shall I fetch for Rafiki for the funeral?"

The queen nodded as she returned to her husband's body as Zuri left along with Tiifu. The rest of the pride gave their mourning silently while the boys left to wash their paws and Kiara went along with them, wanting the comfort of her brothers.

Now the deed was done.


	9. IX

As Rafiki joined the Pride for the funeral, he couldn't help but sense how the trio was. There was a reason why he didn't come around as he much as he did before was because of how the trio gave off weird vibes. He could always tell darkness roomed around in their hearts, never dimming.

There wasn't a slim chance of turning into light.

He knew Simba's death was no accident. Mufasa had told him by the wind. But the late king had also said it was the youngest heir who had the biggest chance of turning back to the good. Kion had second thoughts when he saw his father dying. But his loyalty to his siblings was far too great to ruin his bonds with them to save the dying King and he wouldn't risk his own death.

"Rafiki, welcome back to Priderock." Nala greeted him through her tears.

Rafiki hugged the queen as he patted her back, feeling horrible for her. "Der is nothing to wrong crying, your majesty."

Nala nodded. She lead him towards where the others placed the body as the trio was cleaning up. She gazed down at the monkey. "We can start once my cubs arrive. They're cleaning up. My poor babies found him like this."

The shaman held off on telling her not to believe whatever her cubs told her. But he couldn't spring the news on a grieving lioness. "In de mean time, I will prepare de body."

As the monkey left to prepare the body, giving the fallen king a golden flower - like crown that all members of the royal family were given when they died. He always regretted not being able to give Mufasa one but at least he could give Simba one. When the trio arrived, Rafiki stiffened before giving them a small nod.

Now they could continue on with the funeral.

The shaman stood near the body as two elephants placed the body down into the grave that some animals dug up for their fallen king. He held his staff tightly as he watched the trio place some flowers into the grave, easing up when Kion placed flowers into the grave.

"I am broken to say dat we have lost our King to the stars." Rafiki sighed heavily as he walked over to rub Nala's back in a smoothing manner. "We pray dat his journey to da stars was peaceful and quick."

The trio lowered in their heads in respect but Kopa and Kiara were just smiling while Kion looked the most in mourning. Rafiki frowned before hugging the queen tightly before moving back to make another announcement.

"In this time of need," Rafiki continued on. "Da new ruler until further notice is Queen Nala. She will take over da Pridelands until one of da heirs is ready to take over their father's land."

"Wait, what!?" Kopa yelled, furious and confused.

"You are not ready to step up to da throne, young prince." Rafiki explained, narrowing his eyes.

"But she isn't born a royal!" Kopa roared causing his family and friends to wince at the obvious statement.

"Kopa, please! Our father just died! Can't this wait until later?" pleased Kion as he moved to stand in front of his mother in case his brother just decided to attack out in the open.

The oldest heir took a moment to calm himself down before apologizing to everyone, saying how Simba's death was just effecting him more than he thought it would do. The animals just smiled at him and said how it was understandable.

The Shaman smiled softly at the youngest, knowing his heart was trying to fight back. "Do not worry, my Queen. You will be a fine queen until one of da heirs is ready to take their father's place."

"Thank you, Rafiki." Nala smiled as she nuzzled Kion in comfort.

As the funeral died down, Kion took his mother back to Priderock so she could rest up and the rest of the pride followed. The animals left back to their own herds and all that remained in the end was Kopa and Kiara glaring down at their father's grave.

"So... all of that for nothing?" Kiara asked with a low voice, flicking her tail.

"I cannot believe he named mother as queen! I'm the first born! I have the right to the throne when father dies! We have the right to the throne!" Kopa growled as he paced around in a circle before stopping to look at his sister.

"Now what?" asked Kiara.

Kopa smiled as he flicked his tail. "We take out mother without Kion knowing..."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Nala sat at the peak of priderock, watching the sunset. She couldn't believe her mate was gone and so quickly too. Simba had seen so lively just yesterday and swore to her he'd wouldn't leave when she couldn't help but think about the future when their cubs grew further into adulthood. But now, he was gone.

Just like that.

"Mom?"

The queen looked over her shoulder to see her youngest. "Oh, Kion. Can't sleep?"

"No... I... I can't. All I can see is..."

Nala smiled softly before nudging her head in a silent manner as telling her son to join her as she laid down. Kion was quick to rush over and laid down next to her, placing his head on her paws as she licked his head in a comforting manner, humming a tone she did when he couldn't sleep as a cub.

The youngest prince looked at the sunset with his orange - amber eyes. "Mom," he whispered. "I miss dad."

Nala licked his head once more. "I know, Kion. As do I."

Kion sniffed. "I didn't get along with him, and we weren't close, but he was still my father."

"Son," Nala smiled softly as she gave him a nuzzle. "He still is your father. That isn't a one time thing just because he's dead... but it's forever."

Kion moved so he could look his mother in his eyes. "You seem to be taking this better than anyone else. You don't look like you'll cry anymore."

The queen sighed before smiling once more. "Believe me, Kion. I will cry. I just believe my tears have run dry for the day. No doubt tomorrow, I'll wake up in tears in remembering him."

In the back of the sight, Kiara watched as she felt bad for her mother but she couldn't tell Kion about the sudden phase that was placed into the plan. Their mother had to be dealt with. She had to join their father in the afterlife.

How else they were they going to change the Pridelands?


	10. X

It had been hours since the funeral for Simba. Nala had quickly took on the duties and was getting a name for herself around the lands. Kion helped her the best he could and Rafiki smiled as he saw Kion's heart become lighter, but the same couldn't be said with his siblings. Their hearts were being darker.

When Kiara approached Nala one day hoping to do some hunting with her mother, Kion hadn't been around at the time, seeking out his old friends. To Nala, it was just a family bonding time between mother and daughter.

But in reality, it was something more darker as Kiara lowered her head to stalk an animal with her mother.

The princess lowered herself down as she began silently clawing the ground as Nala approached the animal. She couldn't believe how easy this would be. When the animal ran back to its herd, the queen sighed heavily before shaking her head. She should've known.

"We cannot hunt here. Let's go somewhere else Kiara - "

The queen was cut off by her daughter springing herself on her and began clawing at her mother. Nala, who had recognized her daughter's intentions, began to fight back. But something was holding her back as all she could see in her beloved daughter's place was her mate. Kiara always did remind her of Simba, no matter what she did.

Kiara took notice of the moment of weakness and pinned her mother down. Her claws very close to her mother's neck. She quickly looked and noticed how no one was in sight, probably at the watering hole at this time of day. She leaned down to her mother's ear and began speaking. What she said, just purely shocked her mother to the bone.

"I thought you were meant to be the strongest lioness in the pride!" Kiara darkly growled. "But it looks like dear old daddy's death took its toll on you, didn't it? I didn't think you'd be as easy to kill as he was. Don't fret. You'll be with him soon enough."

Nala's eyes widened in fear as she realized the cold truth about her daughter.

The queen allowed out a small growl but before she could kick her daughter off to fight her, she saw Kiara raised her paw upwards with her claws unleashed and lashed downwards. The world went black in the queen's eyes as she felt blood gushing out her neck.

Kiara smiled as she stepped off and licked her claws clean before staring down in the puddle of blood in shock, like she hadn't done a thing. She was like that when Zuzu found her. The fear in her eyes was enough to convince him that something had happened to her mother and everyone's beloved queen.

When her brothers and the rest of the pride joined her, Kopa whispered a small 'well done' to her and they watched as Kion cried over his mother's body. His claws accidentally digging into Nala's fur. Zuri walked up to him and nuzzled him, managing to get his claws off with Tiifu's help.

"What did you do?"

Kiara looked up at the small whisper of anger from Kion's voice. "What makes you think I did this?"

Kion gritted his teeth at his siblings and glared heavily at them as the anger and sadness rushed through him all at once. "Kopa didn't like how mother got the throne."

Kopa and Kiara shared a look before sighing heavily and moved to comfort their brother and the pride watched with sadness.

The oldest heir gave them a nod, signaling they could take Nala's body back to priderock and for someone to get Rafiki. As soon as they were gone, Kopa frowned. "It had to be done, Kion. How else would we change the Pridelands?"

"But killing our own mother? Father, I understand. But _mother?_" Kion asked with a small growl as he padded away from them slightly.

Kiara winced at the hurt in his voice and moved to comfort him the best she could. "Don't worry. She's in a better place."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

At Priderock, Kion had been approached by Rafiki after the funeral had ended. All the youngest prince could do was look down at the grave that belonged to his mother. His siblings had went to comfort their pride mates the best they could.

"Prince Kion..."

The prince looked up at the Shaman and smiled weakly. "Yes, Rafiki?"

Rafiki placed his hand on the back of the prince's back as he stayed silent, gazing down at the grave. He had thought about telling his youngest prince that he knew what the siblings had been up since the death of Simba, but didn't.

He had thought this through and through. Kopa couldn't rule with that darkness in his heart, nor could Kiara for the same reason. Kion was the only one who could do it because of the sudden appearance of the light in his heart, but he feared the death of Nala would halt that but he hoped it wouldn't.

"I have some very important news, Prince Kion. Dat will effect the Pridelands."

Kion arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The Shaman smiled as he patted his friend's back. "It has been decided! You will be da new King of the Pridelands."

Kion's orange amber eyes widened. "But, Rafiki, I'm not first born."

"Your brother and sister cannot rule. They have darkness within them." Rafiki explained and Kion's jaw dropped as he realized Rafiki had figured them out.

The prince shook his head. "But what about me? I took part in father's death and you know this. What about my heart, Rafiki?"

Rafiki smiled as he gave a hug to the youngest prince. "Your heart is not like theirs. You have light still."

Kion watched the Shaman, who had been a friend of the family since Ahadi's rule, walk away to inform the pride and he silently wondered what Kopa and Kiara's reactions would be.

"Kion!" the prince looked and sighed when he saw Zuri coming towards him. "I'm so sorry about your mother. She was a good lioness."

The prince smiled lightly before lowering his head. "Rafiki says I'm the next King. But he forgot about Kopa and Kiara."

Zuri blinked in surprise. "What about them? This is great news! You're going to be king!" she smiled, hoping her chances at being mates with him had improved.

What he said next, ruined them.

"Either I'm king with Kopa and Kiara being crowned at my side or I'm not stepping up to the throne."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

As Zuri climbed up the rocky steps, she was met with Tiifu. The other lioness had been giving her looks and kept mumbling about if Zuri believed her about the heirs or not. Zuri could admit it was strange that Nala and Simba's deaths were just a day apart.

Everyone knew Nala to be the strongest lioness in the pride and wouldn't go down without a fight.

So how could Nala have gone down so easily? It just didn't make sense but they couldn't question it now with a ruler missing.

Kion had met up with his siblings after coming back from his mother's grave while Rafiki was preparing the necessary items for the crowning ceremony. Clearly the Shaman had told Kopa and Kiara who was being crowned, but even with his siblings angry, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be next on the hit list if he didn't speak up soon.

"You won't believe what Rafiki has told us."

The youngest prince gulped as his older brother padded towards him with a scowl on his face. "I can't think of what he could've told you."

"He says you're the next king."

Kiara frowned heavily as she stepped up to Kopa's side and Kion began shaking a little. "Mind telling us what he means?"

Kion sighed heavily as he tried to calm himself down enough to talk. "Relax, will you? I'm not accepting it if you're not being crowned with me."

"So you do have some mind left within you."

Kion frowned as he looked at his brother, arching an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled with angry.

"Enough," Kiara hushed them as she nudged her head towards Rafiki. "He's coming back with the marking items."

The Shaman stopped as he waved the trio over and the pride gathered around. "Ah, da time has come. You will make an excellent king, Prince Kion!" he chuckled as he began placing the markings in the right spot on Kion's head.

Kion straightened himself as the Shaman finished before glancing at his siblings. "What about Kopa and Kiara?"

Rafiki sighed. "I have told you why they cannot be crowned."

"I'm too young to handle this myself!" Kion protested as his siblings joined him. "You mark them with the crowning items or I won't roar to say claim the throne and these lands will be left Kingless. Please, Rafiki. Mark them! They can help me! But I'll have the final say in what happens."

The Shaman looked at the older heirs and sighed heavily as he gave in to Kion's terms and began marking them as well. Kopa with the kingly markings and Kiara with the queenly markings. The trio began walking up to the peak where the animals had arrived under Zazu's orders.

In background, Tiifu leaned in to whisper to Zuri.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"There isn't any proof that they killed King Simba and Queen Nala," Zuri scoffed back in a whisper, glaring at her best friend.

The lioness held back a snarl and rolled her eyes. "But isn't it strange that they found their bodies?"

"Tiifu. Kiara found Nala's body because she went hunting with her. Kopa, Kion, and Kiara found Simba's bodies because they were with him."

Tiifu arched an eyebrow at her friend. "Kion wasn't with them when Simba 'fell' into the gorge."

Zuri groaned. "He could've saw his father falling into the gorge, though. Great Kings above, Tiifu, can you please put it to rest?"

"Fine. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

The two looked back to see the trio roaring, claiming the throne.


	11. XI

A few weeks into ruling, and Kion proved to be wise like his grandfather when it came to ruling. As they grew into their leadership, the trio did too. And as time passed, things began to change around the Pridelands.

The heirs who had became Kings and Queen, grew a little more. Both Kopa and Kion's manes came in a little more, however Kion started to get a small beard on his chin, but both were still handsome. Kiara grew in height a little like her brothers, and was still as beautiful as ever but didn't even bat an eye at the other males who came by to see the new Kings and Queen.

All three were equally strong and couldn't be mistaken for someone else' cubs. They could be told as Simba and Nala's cubs at first sight.

Despite all the worries about three rulers, the Pridelands seemed to thrive but everyone began noticing how they could be selfish and mean at times. Kopa wouldn't stand a lie, Kiara wouldn't think twice before injuring, and Kion was just there watching it all.

They seemed like a total mix of Scar and Mufasa at times.

They had talked about heirs. Who would father first and it was decided since Kion was the one who got the final decision, he would father first. They just had to wait until Kiara went into heat. But while waiting, Zuri had tried in becoming Kion's mate only for it to be shot down.

It wasn't long before Zuri lost all interest in Kion all together. Though some might've remained.

One night as Kion watched the sunset, thinking of his mother, he caught the sound of pawsteps approaching and it made him almost growl until he caught the scent and relaxed. Kiara. Kopa was probably already sleeping away.

Kiara waltzed over to her brother and sat down next to him. "Hello, Kion. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Kion arched an eyebrow as he looked at his sister. "Because I can't." he answered before sighing. "I'm thinking of mother."

The queen sighed heavily as she forced back an eye roll. "You still can't be mad at us, now can you? We did what we had to do!"

The king snarled as he watched his sister shrug it off. She might be his and Kopa's queen, which had sparked a very assuming reaction of the pride to them, but she was still his sister so how could she be disrespectful of their mother?

"Watch it! She was still our... no. She _is_ our mother!" he snarled. "Be more respectful for the dead."

Kiara flashed a small smile, showing she understood. She couldn't say otherwise that she missed her mother deeply. Then, she nuzzled him. "I'm going into heat. It's the perfect time for us to have our first heir."

Of course that brought Kion into shock. He had forgotten about the deal. He was to bare an heir with Kiara first. He smirked as he thought back to the conversation with the pride. Kopa and Kiara fought them about how other prides did it and it was their Pride's turn, and as much as others fought, Kion had the final say.

The fight was shut down when Kion roared at them to be silent. He had taken his Queen's and fellow King's side. They were going to follow other Prides traditions to keep the bloodline pure with their royal.

Kion nuzzled his sister before taking her to an area below Priderock, it wasn't used at all since they had taken the throne. It would do. As he mounted, there was no going back.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

A month and a half passed. Zuri woke up early enough to see the morning sun shining through the den and she smiled before padding outside of the den to see the Kings and Queen talking with Rafiki about something.

Zuri walked over to the edge and sat next to her best friend, who seemed to be watching the little showdown between Shaman and Majesties. She arched an eyebrow as she nudged her friend.

"Tiifu," Zuri cleared her throat awkwardly. "What's going on?"

Tiifu looked at her with her olive green eyes and sighed heavily. "Well, they aren't in trouble like everyone thought they would be." she grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

The lioness gave her a look. "Queen Kiara is pregnant with King Kion's cub."

Zuri's jaw dropped before slamming his shut. "Other prides do it as well and they need an heir," she mumbled. "They're doing it to keep the blood line pure. Don't forget that as well."

Tiifu unleashed her claws with a snarl. "You don't know the real them, not like I do."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Time went by with the announcement of Kiara's pregnancy. As soon as she went into labor, Kopa and Kion were rushed out of the main den to help as Rafiki and some lioness moved Kiara within the small den to help the queen give birth.

Only Tiifu and Zuri remained outside, they watched the two brothers whisper to each other once the queen was settled and the kings were rushed outside.

In their eyes, Zuri could tell they were hoping for a decent cub to show. As much as they didn't show much emotion anymore, she could tell there was something family love showing in their eyes. Kion began pacing and Kopa laid down, trying to keep his eyes off of the den.

Zuri padded up to them, despite Tiifu's warnings. "Nervous?"

The two Kings stopped what they were doing before frowning at the lioness. "No. We're leaping for joy at this."

Kion rolled his eyes before glancing at the den. "How long does this take?"

Tiifu stepped up with a shrug. "Could take hours."

"What?" asked Kopa, deadpan.

"Depends on the strength of the lioness too."

After what seemed like hours, the two were finally allowed inside the den. Kiara was holding a light golden-ish cub while bathing it to make its fur clean and nice for its father to see. When she noticed her brothers she smiled widely.

Kopa cooed softly at the cub, seeming showing a softer side. Rafiki cleared his throat and smiled widely. "Congratulations. You have a healthy son." it was directed more at Kion than anyone else on the den.

"What's his name?" Kopa asked, looking at Kiara, who just looked at Kion.

Kion smiled gently at his newborn son. "Mheetu."

"Not the most... fearful name," Kopa mumbled.

"Not all rulers need to have a fearful name," Kion growled. "What would you have picked?"

Kopa smiled proudly. "Alacris." he seemed proud to have picked out the name.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Well, guess what, we can name our next cub that," she spat out to her brothers as she felt Mheetu shift in her paws before placing him next to her stomach so he could feed.

The youngest king looked at Rafiki, who seemed pleased with his choice in name. "What do you think of his name?"

"Dat is a very good name." Rafiki chuckled.

Kion nodded before turning to Tiifu. "Send Zazu to me. We have to ready for Mheetu's presentation, don't we?"

"Of course." Tiifu said through gritted teeth before bowing and making her leave.


	12. XII

A few weeks had gone by and the Pridelands couldn't extactly be told as paradise. While the pride was growing with cubs and the prey was healthy and plenty, not all animals liked the majesties.

Mheetu's presentation had gone smoothly and he was growing into a healthy cub. He showed signs of being like his father at a young age, all playful and not so much serious. Young Mheetu had his father's orange amber eyes but his mother's light goldish pelt. He had a small tuft of a light red mane on top of his head.

There was one lion Mheetu always tried staying clear away from; Kopa. The second king scared the cubs with his annoyed look, his snarl, and growl. Mheetu never went near his uncle unless it was for family business or kingly lessons when his father couldn't do it as he was busy with the land and sometimes, Mheetu would beg to join his father but was always told no.

"Dad! When are you going to show me the Pridelands?" Mheetu asked kindly over one night during dinner. It earned a few chuckles from the members of the pride.

Kion looked up from his share and met with Kiara's eyes. He knew she wanted him to get a little more emotionless but he couldn't keep Mheetu from seeing his future forever. With a heavy sigh, he went against his sister's wishes and promised to show the lands tomorrow. When the young prince went off to play one last time before bed, Kiara turned to her brother.

"I thought I told you my wishes." Kiara snarled at her king and Kion shrugged. She clicked her tongue at the sudden behavior. "Don't you ignore me! Answer me, Kion!"

Kion stood up as he licked his muzzle. "I don't have to answer you at all, Kiara. You're not the king, are you? I have the final say. I don't need to accept your wishes, do I?"

Kopa chuckled as he watched his brother leave outside the den to watch his son before turning to his sister with beaming eyes. "Mother's death has taken it's toll. He's emotionless like we wanted him!"

Kiara gave her brother a look. "It doesn't mean he has to be rude to me!"

The oldest king just rolled his eyes before padding after his brother, intending to see what Mheetu's future would be. Kion had the say in Mheetu's life like Kiara, so he would have a say in his cub's life.

He just hoped he would be lucky enough to get a son like Kion did.

As the sun rose the next morning, Mheetu walked out of the den from his father's side to see the sun rising just in time and he grinned as he padded back into the cave in a rush. His voice echoed around the walls and Kopa snarled before opening one of his blue eyes before rolling them as he saw Mheetu rushing towards Kion.

"Dad! Wake up!"

Kiara rolled onto her side to look at her son and chuckled. "Easy, Mheetu. Your father had a rough day yesterday."

Mheetu smiled sheepishly before backing up and rushing into his father's face. Kiara chuckled as she raised her head and her son nuzzled him lovingly. Then, he turned back to Kion, who opened his sleepy orange - amber eyes with yawn.

"Alright. I'm up. I'm up!" Kion yawned with a slight roar.

Kiara snickered as Mheetu glared right back with the same color orbs. "You promised me yesterday!"

The king yawned as he stood up and shook out his mane before stretching out his limbs. Mheetu smiled widely before climbing onto his father's back. Kion gave his sister a family nuzzle before padding out of the den and the queen sighed heavily before standing up and stretching her own limbs.

"Pardon me, your highness."

Kiara looked over and noticed how Tiifu was coming over to her. There was a hidden emotion behind her olive green eyes. "Yes, Tiifu?"

The lioness took a deep breath before nudging her head towards the entrance of the den. Kiara knew it was her friend's way of asking for a walk without waking anyone else up. By this point in life, Kiara knew it was right to be careful in who she trusted and she nodded slowly, walking behind her friend just in case.

If she had to, and she hoped she wouldn't, she would take Tiifu's life if hers and her brothers' rule of the Pridelands.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

After the lessons, Mheetu was free to run around the Pridelands, doing whatever he pleased as his father went off to do his duties with his uncle. Mheetu was walking around the Pridelands when he accidentally bumped into someone and moved back to stutter an apologize before stopping.

"Oh.. um... uh..." the prince stuttered as he backed away from the cheetah. "I gotta go..."

"Oh, no, you don't! You need to tell us something." the cheetah smiled before gesturing to a few animals behind her.

Mheetu nearly stopped breathing at the sight of the hippo, honey badger, and egret.

But then suddenly, the honey badger was all over him, looking him over before snapping his fingers while cheering out, "It's Kion's son!" and suddenly all the animals were looking over him with a wide, happy smile and he felt afraid. Then he remembered his uncle's words on what to do if anyone scared him.

It was the one time his uncle was considered 'nice' towards him.

_"Strike out if they won't back off."_

Taking his uncle's advice, Mheetu unleashed his claws and took a swipe at the honey badger's face. He yelled out with a wince and the animals stopped still, now noticing how the cub was scared. The cheetah tried making him calm, but then he swiped again.

"S - Stay away!" Mheetu growled out the best he could. "O - Or I'll call my uncle!"

"Wow, you even have Kion's strength." the honey badger mumbled as he rubbed his nose.

"Bunga!" hissed the cheetah.

The egret landed on the hippo's back with a sigh. "Sorry about him. We didn't mean to scare you. We're your father's friends."

The hippo nodded with a hearty smile and Mheetu couldn't help but feel his heart pound. "Yep! Little B didn't mean to get all up in your face. Where's your dad, little guy? He'll be happy to know his old buddies are back!"

Mheetu gulped as he backed away. "Dad never mentioned friends who weren't lions."

The honey badger, Bunga's smile quickly faded away as he heard Mheetu's words. How could his best buddy not mention him to his own cub? He shared a look with his friends, who seemingly was thinking the same thing about their old friend before turning back to the cub.

"What do you mean he hasn't mentioned us?" asked Bunga.

Mheetu took a huge breath. "It means he hasn't mentioned you! Now, g - get out of the Pridelands!"

Another voice came from the sky. "Prince Mheetu!"

"Zazu!" Mheetu called out as the bird landed and the prince jumped behind him. "These animals came looking for papa! I think they might overthrow him, mom, and uncle Kopa!"

Zazu stopped at the sight and gulped heavily. Kion's old friends from his cubhood. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono. If they were back in the Pridelands, having to done who knows what after Kion stopped hanging around, what would his majesty think? What would their majesties think about the sudden arrival back?

But he knew one thing; the confrontation would be messy.


	13. XIII

As soon as Mheetu arrived back at Priderock with Zazu and the others were down below to await their old friend, he hadn't spoken a word as he watched the adviser explain what was going on to his father. He hadn't seen his dad look so angry before, including his uncle and mother.

Mheetu lowered his ears as he tried to avoid sharing eye contact with either of them as he knew very well this wasn't going to be a good thing.

Surely his uncle would blame him for them finding out whatever it was they didn't want to be found out, wouldn't he?

As soon as Zazu finished telling the story, the den went silent. All the lionesses were looking at his family with fear written onto their faces. Mheetu held his breath as his father snarled before nuzzling him lovingly before padding out the den with his mother following but as soon as his uncle started following, he stopped to look at him.

"Mheetu, my nephew, why don't you see if Miss Zuri is willing to play?" Kopa suggested with a calm and soft tone.

"Uh? Oh, I mean, yes Uncle Kopa. But who are those animals?" Mheetu asked, a little surprised to see his uncle being so soft towards him. The only ever time next to this was when he was taught who to fight.

"Just some old... friends."

As Kopa left the den to follow his siblings, Mheetu winced as he heard a roar. No doubt it belonged to his father. Getting to his paws, the young prince padded towards the lioness who was bathing a small tawny orange cub.

"Miss Zuri." Mheetu greeted and Zuri smiled at the politeness. "How's your cub doing? I haven't seen... erm... is it a boy or a girl?"

Zuri chuckled as she licked her cub's head and the young one turned to reveal orangey amber orbs much like Mheetu's but the young cub always assumed it was because of the rouge Zuri had met and mated with. But Tiifu always said otherwise and pointed out Zuri's little attraction towards his father, and Mheetu always seemed to think that maybe this cub was his half-sibling but didn't say anything as Zuri growled and said it wasn't Kion who fathered her cub.

"She's a girl, Mheetu. What a polite cub you are. So much like your father."

"What's her name, Miss Zuri?" asked Mheetu as he lowered himself down to the cub's level. "She's cute."

"Paka." Zuri answered. "Kitten."

Paka had quickly taken a liking to the young prince as she placed her tiny cream colored paws on his nose and licked it with a nuzzle being followed.

"Who's her father?" he asked nervously, knowing Zuri didn't like talking about it.

The older lioness sighed as she thought back to the rouge she had found. A gentle lion. A fluffy dark brown mane, a charming smile, and soft orange orbs like Kion's. She supposed it was the reason why she fell for him. Because his eyes reminded her of the lion she couldn't have.

"Her father is a rouge. His name was Chozi. We only met up five times before your uncle killed him for trespassing."

"Uncle killed your mate?"

"Thankfully I have Paka. Something left of him." Zuri purred as she nuzzled her daughter.

Mheetu nodded slowly as he watched Paka slowly get out of Zuri's hold and crawled towards him the best she could before falling down. The crowned prince smiled before helping her up onto her feet and moving back a little.

Paka frowned before trying her best to follow the prince before she fell again and Mheetu laughed before helping her back into Zuri's embrace, to which the cub nuzzled into warmly before mewing softly at the prince and Mheetu beamed widely before sitting down next to Zuri as he looked out the den, worried.

"Your father will be fine, Mheetu. He won't do anything rash."

"It's not father I'm worried about, Miss Zuri. It's Uncle Kopa and mom." Mheetu sighed. "They haven't been so nice lately."

"It's just stress from running the Kingdom." Zuri explained as she nuzzled the cub, trying to cheer him up.

"Are you sure?" asked Mheetu.

Zuri chuckled as she nodded, placing Paka by her stomach so she could nurse. "I'm positive. The sudden arrival of your father's old... friends have just made things a little more stressful is all. They'll be fine."

Mheetu sighed heavily as he gazed down at his paws. "Sounds like an empty promise to me."

The lioness arched an eyebrow. "An empty promise? No. It isn't. I promise you that your father will be fine along with your uncle and mother."

The prince nodded. "If you say so, auntie Zuri."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Kion groaned as he heard the same respond from his old best friend for the thousandth time. No matter what he said, his friends wouldn't leave them alone. Kopa had gotten angry and spat about them, Kiara had threatened them, but his friends couldn't see how they were all in rule at the moment.

"C'mon, Kion! You always have time for your best friend!"

Bunga was trying to get through to him. His friends backed him up by saying he needed to catch up with them. Kopa and Kiara backed Kion up saying they were far too busy in ruling the Pridelands to play games and what not. They had Mheetu to train to be the next king!

"Whatever happened to the cub who didn't care about paths? Who wanted to grow up being happy?"

Kion's eyes snapped to the cheetah and growled. "He died a long time ago! He grew up!"

Fuli was taken aback by her friend's tone. "What happened to you? You're not the Kion we remember."

Kopa growled as he flicked his tail. "It was better that cub did. Now look at him, King of the Pridelands with us by his side as King and Queen as well!"

Kiara stepped up to her Kings' side and nodded. "You scared our son to death! I'm glad Kopa had taught him how to defend himself when he did! Mheetu could've been killed."

Bunga's jaw dropped. "Son? Yours?" he looked between the trio. "Wait a second. Mheetu is Kion's son as well as yours!? Ki! What did you do? That's sick!"

Beshte stepped up. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. "We wouldn't have killed the little guy, either! We wouldn't harm the child of our best friend."

Kion gave a loud roar and unleashed his claws, shocking them all. He could handle the stupid remarks about how he had changed, how he wasn't the one they knew, and how he just threw them aside the moment his siblings wanted to hang out with him. But disrespecting his family? That was on another level!

Mheetu changed his entire point of view on having a family. No one dared to disrespect his son, no matter who his mother was!

"No one disrespects my son!" he roared as he advanced on his old friends. Kopa and Kiara joined. "Learn some manners, will you? You're speaking to the Kings and Queens of the Pridelands! Either you start treating us with respect or you leave our sight."

The group's jaws dropped in shock at how angry Kion sounded. A long time ago, he would've just softly told them to keep quiet and act nicely around them but now he was loudly shouting it, angrily as well.

It woke them all up.

"But Kion - "

"King Kion or your majesty." Kion said, cutting Ono off.

Both Kopa and Kiara smiled to themselves as they watched this go down, and the more they messed up, the more Kion advanced with a snarl. It got the point where he lowered himself down in to a position where he looked like he might attack them.

"Tread carefully around us, you four. If something shall go down, you will be the first four we look at for answers, understand?" Kopa snarled, stepping up to his brother's side.

Kiara smirked as she followed suit. "Now, leave Priderock and go say hello to whoever. You are on thick ice. One mistake, and you're gone."

As the four left, glaring daggers at the trio, Kion stood without emotion.

"I am going back to see my son." he declared as he walked away.

Kopa shrugged as he looked at his sister. "Are you going into heat soon? I wish to have my heir soon."

"Right on time. Let's go try for another heir for these lands." Kiara said.

The two walked off towards the small cave, hoping they would gain another heir out of this.


	14. XIV

"Mheetu! Come and meet your new sibling!"

Mheetu winced. His uncle's voice was loud but didn't have any room for fights. "Coming, Uncle Kopa!"

Zuri turned to her best friend who was gazing into the den. "Are you still sore about whatever they had done?"

The creamy lioness sighed. "I'm just worried." she mumbled as she looked down at her own bump. "They haven't found out about the visiting pride member I was with."

Zuri smiled. "It seems like Ryuu has your heart, doesn't he?"

Tiifu wanted to respond but she didn't as she watched the members of the pride watch the den with a bit of fear to go in. It had been like this since some animals announced their displeasure with the trio in their reign but didn't have the guts to do anything just yet. Though there was some rebellions forming to take them down.

But would this mean they would kill Mheetu? He hadn't done anything wrong but was born to three evil lions at heart, but surely Kion could turn himself around just in time before things got too bad, couldn't he?

Mheetu padded softly into the den with a bit of fear of his uncle. He didn't know why he had to share his mother with his cousin/sibling, but he had to. It had no sense to him.

Looking up as he padded towards them, he saw his mother bathing a small bundle of golden fur. He could see how his father was gazing down with some uncle pride while his uncle gazed down with what might look to be fatherly pride. Rafiki sighed heavily as he stood aside Kion, patting Mheetu's head with a bright smile before gazing back at the two other rulers.

"Congratulations." he forced a smile that Kopa and Kiara saw right through. "You have a healthy son."

Mheetu walked over and cooed at his little brother. "What's his name?"

Kopa grinned and the name he said, sent chills down Mheetu's spine. "Hatari."

Rafiki glanced down at the small cub and nearly winced. Dangerous. Kopa had named the young one dangerous. Mheetu looked like he might run at the name and Kion just glared like his brother had grown two heads, who named a cub dangerous?

Kion glanced at his brother. "It's a nice name." he replied as he moved his paw to bring Mheetu closer to him.

Kiara smiled as she licked her second son's head and the small cub yawned before turning around and revealing amber orbs like his mother. Mheetu shifted as he watched Hatari look at him before purring, and then waved his tiny paws out towards him, seemingly wanting his older brother.

Instantly, the queen purred. "I think Hatari wants to see you, Mheetu."

Mheetu looked at his father who nodded slowly and the young padded towards him and bent down so Hatari could place his tiny paws on his brother's nose.

"Hello," he cooed softly. "I'm your big brother, Mheetu."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

A couple of months later went by. The cubs of the pride were growing. Mheetu's mane had started to grow in a little more as he began to get taller, he showed a lot of signs of being handsome like his father. Paka had grown into a beautiful young lioness, despite being just a few months younger than Mheetu. The two were good friends and very close.

Mheetu's younger brother, Hatari, looked more and more like Kopa. His eyes were amber, his pelt golden, his paws creamy, and he had a small tuft of brown fur on top of his head. While he was still a member of the pride, he wasn't the nicest cub around.

Tiifu had given birth to a girl, naming her Mpole after the mother of her mate. Mpole looked like her father, but held Tiifu's olive green eyes. The cub's pelt was a auburn and she had little specks on her cheeks like her mother. She was around Hatari's age, like Paka was around Mheetu's age.

While Mheetu and Paka were good friends, Mpole and Hatari were good friends as well.

Any rebellion, which had Kopa soon found out about, had arisen didn't stay for long before their majesties put an end to it. Each time as rebellion leader was brought by lionesses, who were very much afraid of the trio, didn't last long before they were executed.

Mheetu sighed as he laid down on a rock underneath a tree, having to be ordered to watch Hatari. "Why can't he look after himself? He's old enough to be on his own."

"Mheetu, there you are!" Paka's voice reached his ears and Mheetu smiled before greeting his friend.

The prince sighed heavily with annoyed expression as he nudged his head. "The_ prince_ needs watching."

Paka rolled her eyes before settling herself down beside Hatari. "You've got to be kidding. The brat? He needs watching? Whatever happened to your uncle saying Hatari was perfectly fine on his own?"

"I have no clue. I think it's because of all those rebellions raising up and suddenly falling down. Dear uncle Kopa doesn't want him to get harmed."

Hatari looked behind at his older brother and friend, and suddenly pouted.

He didn't like Paka at all. She was no fun unlike Mpole. Mheetu always defended her and never him, always allowing him to take the blame whenever he did something bad and ratted him out to other animals which always ended up being taken to Uncle Kion and his parents.

Hatari waltzed over to his brother and frowned. "I don't need protecting! Anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid!"

Then, Mheetu smiled as he shared a look with Paka, who was trying to control her laughter. His older brother looked at him and said one word, "Hatari."

The youngest prince's fur stuck up with realization and frowned. He should've seen that one coming. Hatari growled. "I'm telling dad!"

Mheetu rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. What can uncle Kopa do? He doesn't have the final say, does he?"

Hatari growled as he took off towards his father. "Daaddd!"

Paka giggled before gazing at her best friend. "Your brother is an idiot. But I have no idea how you put up with your family, Mheetu. They're all bastards. The only one who isn't is yourself and your father."

Mheetu sadly nodded. "I know, Paka."

The lioness gave him a nuzzle and looked at him with sadness before they turned into an idea. "Hey, I have an idea!" she grinned as she jumped down and smiled with pride. "I know a rebellion that's coming to rise! We could join them."

"What?" gasped Mheetu as he stood up. "But then.. I'll be going up against my family."

"Is that such a bad thing?" questioned Paka, softly.

The prince was taken aback as he thought about it. He couldn't. He couldn't go up against his family without them knowing about it. If he was discovered, if he joined, then he would be killed without a second thought.

So he couldn't join.

... could he?


	15. XV

As time went on, Mheetu couldn't really tell who was right. His family was becoming more and more feared, and Hatari was becoming disliked for a cub. His parents and uncle weren't always well liked, but the animals obivously liked Kion much better than Kiara and Kopa.

Paka suggested joining a rebellion and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't go up against his family despite how he didn't like the things they were doing. Hatari was getting on his nerves the more he spoke about ruling the lands together. Kopa wasn't the best uncle and tried changing his mind into more of an angry one. Kiara decided to ignore him, saying he needed to learn to be on his own while she attended Hatari, and Mheetu didn't mind.

They weren't close at all anyways.

That left his father, whom he didn't want to hurt. His father was innocent and Rafiki always said something about his heart having just a spark of light that needed help to light up the flame of going against his family. Did this mean Mheetu had to go against them?

One day, his father woke up him up early and Mheetu grumbled about how he wanted to sleep. Kion chuckled as he watched his teenage son grudgingly getting up, shaking out his growing man and stretched out before following. Blocking Hatari's path when the cub tried to follow, and glared before jumping to catch up with his father.

Hatari grumbled and turned around before he was knocked down onto the ground.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

The lion he had bumped into growled and Hatari went still. "Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

Hatari shook in his place before gulping down his fears. He bowed his head to his father and looked ashamed he had lashed out at his father. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean it. I thought you were someone else."

Kopa sighed before rolling his eyes, moving so he could go on with his duties.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Kion walked with his son long enough to know there was something on the young teen's mind but didn't speak. As they passed by, many animals bowed their heads in respect but Mheetu could see clouds of rebellions shining clearly and nearly winced.

The prince just couldn't get his mind off of what Paka once told him. Was going up against his family really such a bad thing? His family wasn't the nicest lions around, and no doubt other prides knew what was going on.

But... could he really go up against them with Paka?

"Mheetu?"

Mheetu turned his orange - amber eyes onto his father with a confused expression. Kion just stared back with the same expression before sucking in a breath.

"What is it?" Mheetu asked, arching an eyebrow. "What's wrong, father? Why do you look like you want to tell me something?"

Kion shifted nervously before sitting down. "Do you know what happened to your grandmother?"

Mheetu stopped still at the words. He hadn't really thought about his grandmother, Nala. All he knew was she was close to his own father. "No. I don't."

He could tell the subject was touchy for his father. That's what everyone told him and sternly said to never ask about the deceased queen of the Pridelands for his sake and for his father's sake. They all said the memories would be too much for the red maned king.

Inhaling and exhaling, Kion's eyes met his son's. This would kill him but Mheetu needed to know about Nala. Even Hatari would need to know someday.

"She was killed during a hunt with your mother."

Mheetu's blood ran cold at the words. Why was it that every time someone died his family was there at the scene? He remembered Tiifu telling the story about his grandfather's death and how his family found the body. "She was?"

Kion nodded slowly as he held back tears. "I had never been so angry and sad in my entire life."

Mheetu frowned but on the inside, he could feel both of those too. "Were you two close, father?"

The king bite back a whimper. "Very close... like you and I are."

The prince went stiff. He could clearly remember all those times when he considered his father and himself close like no other as a cub. But now this told him his father never gave up that consideration and thought themselves to be close like he was to his own mother.

Mheetu felt bad for giving that up. It was clear he couldn't now.

"I didn't think you were that close with grandmother Nala." Mheetu admitted. "I mean, yeah, everyone spoke about how close you two were but... I didn't think it was true. Her death must've killed you inside, especially after losing grandfather Simba."

Kion stared before smiling softly. "I guess no one expects it." he chuckled. "But once you're King alongside Hatari, you'll see how what no one expects, can be considered the best way of revealing the truth in due time."

"What?" asked Mheetu with a sharp tone. "I have to rule alongside the brat who's spoiled? Father! He cannot rule! I won't rule with him either!" he snarled and Kion frowned in annoyance at this same old fight.

It didn't take long before Kion went on a rant about how he didn't get to pick his fate and that's when Mheetu decided what had been in the questioning for a long time.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Paka had been looking forward to meet with the rebellion she was involved with. It had been made out of some pride mates, a few animals who had been since Simba and Nala's reign, and a couple of the royal family's friends who didn't like the new personalities their friends suddenly had.

Normally she would be hanging with Mheetu at this time. But the prince hadn't sought to join her in fighting for the lands, so she knew it had to be done without him. She just hoped she could convince the rebellion leader to leave Mheetu be.

Her best friend was innocent. He didn't need to die like the rest of his family, minus his father whom everyone seemed to hang onto as it was Kion's doing that the animals in the Pridelands hadn't left yet. How could they kill Kion if he was keeping the peace? Mheetu would when he was King as well!

She was sure of it.

Just before she could get close to the rebellion at the watering hole (it made it look like it was simply animals getting along, having a drink with each other) a voice stopped her.

"Paka! Wait up!"

Paka looked over her shoulder to see her best friend coming towards her. His red and brown mane moved as he ran. "Mheetu, what do you need?" she couldn't get over how nice his mane looked with brown bangs and the rest was red.

Mheetu stopped to catch his breath. "You said you were in a rebellion, right? You wanted to join one."

Paka nodded slowly as she listened on.

"I kept thinking about what you told me that day. If it was a bad thing to go against my family. And, well, after a while, I decided on what I would do!"

The lioness shook her head, clearly thinking Mheetu was going to be with his family until the end and began walking away.

Mheetu blinked before moving to catch up before standing in front of his best friend, who just walked around with an angered expression. He winced before trying to stop her again. After a while, Paka growled as she flicked her tail.

Paka snarled, tempted to unleash her claws. "Are you really stopping me to tell me you're going to be with your family till the end?"

Mheetu was taken aback before shaking his head. "What? No! Paka, I was going to tell you I want to be apart of this rebellion you're in! You're right. The freedom of the Pridelands is much more important than being loyal to my family."

Paka stopped. "You... you want to join the rebellion?"

The prince purred before nuzzling his friend. "Damn right I want in! I don't care about the fear of being disowned. At least I'll die trying to free everyone else from their grasp."

Paka smiled in reply. "So, you do have some brain. You aren't just a big headed prince will no sense of which way to go."

Mheetu smirked as he tackled her to the ground with playfulness in his eyes. "Excuse me? Who go calling big headed? Not me! I'd save that for Hatari!"

Paka laughed loudly as she got up. This would help the rebellion greatly. After all, they wouldn't suspect their prince being apart of a rebellion now, would they?


	16. XVI

_A Couple Months Later_

Mheetu had woken up early enough to see the sun rising, his mane flowing in the wind as his mind thought back on what happened on the past months. The rebellion he joined had been full of animals his family had once known. Apparent by his father's old friends; Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga.

The rebellion knew the leader needed to be someone the family wouldn't expected so he had been chosen. He was the leader of the rebellion. He needed to come up with the plans. Paka had been helpful in making plans with him for the rebellion.

The clearing of the throat made the light golden lion to move his eyes to the source to lock eyes with a growing younger prince who was getting taller as his brother grew as well.

"Hatari."

Hatari snarled before sitting down next to his older brother. "You're never around anymore."

Mheetu rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Is that such a bad thing for you? I thought you enjoyed the alone time with Uncle Kopa and mother, don't you? Your mane is coming in, much more so than when you were a cub, huh?"

Hatari grumbled in reply. Both brothers had been growing into handsome lions. "Mheetu..."

The older lion stood up and shook out his mane. He was handsome for an young adult. "What is it now? Go find Mpole and play with her."

Hatari shook his head before growling. "Mpole isn't into causing as such trouble as she was a cub. Says she needs to grow up if she wants to be a good fighter and hunter like her mother."

"Maybe you should follow her example." Mheetu growled.

The younger prince snarled and unleashed his claws. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Mheetu ducked as Hatari swung at him before unleashing his own claws and swung at his brother's face, hitting him. "Do not try and hit me!"

Hatari cried out with a bit of pain before Mheetu padded down the slope, ignoring his uncle called for him to come back with an angry tone as Kiara looked over the youngest prince while Kion stared at his son, wondering what had happened.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Paka looked up from the watering hole to see Mheetu coming towards them with a pissed off expression and sighed heavily. The others arched an eyebrow before allowing the two to be alone. Mheetu laid down on the ground while looking into the water before gazing at his best friend.

"I think I scarred Hatari." admitted Mheetu as he got a drink.

The sound of Paka laughing reached his ears and the prince smiled. He loved her laugh.

"If that doesn't teach him, then I dunno what will!"

The prince smiled before sitting up to nuzzle his friend in comfort before revealing he didn't stop to come back to Priderock when his uncle demanded to know what happened. There wasn't a doubt his family would believe Hatari's side. But he didn't care that much, he was so done with them all.

"I don't care what uncle thinks." Mheetu sighed heavily as he felt Paka nuzzle him back with ease. It brought joy to his heart. "I just care about when he's going to fall."

Other rebellion members began to come back when Mheetu laid down on top of a rock that they had came to know as their meeting place where the leader would sit and a meeting would take place.

"We can strike whenever you wish." Fuli told him with a smile. "You are our leader after all, Mheetu."

There was other nods of agreement but Mheetu didn't know to feel about those words. He just didn't know to feel about this in general. It still felt weird.

"But we don't harm Kion!" Bunga spoke up.

It made Mheetu smile knowing they didn't want to harm his father after all the things his family had done. But he couldn't help but feel there was something more to his family than what they led on. It was mainly about his parents and uncle that got him the weird feeling.

"Can someone fetch me Rafiki?" he asked kindly as he jumped down from the rock.

Fuli arched an eyebrow as she looked at her leader. "Why do you need him?"

Mheetu sighed heavily but didn't tell them. "I just need to speak with him." he mumbled and Paka nuzzled him comfortingly while Fuli ran off to find the Shaman. "When he comes, tell him to meet me in the den underneath Priderock. Where the Lion Guard would meet, you remember the stories, right?"

Bunga nodded and promised to send the shaman there and with that, Mheetu left for the cave underneath Priderock. It left the rebellion members alone and they all looked at each other with confusion.

It was Ono who broke the silence.

"Why does he need to meet Rafiki there?" he asked.

Bunga shrugged. "Dunno. But we should make sure he gets there without too much trouble. Rafiki, I mean."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Rafiki entered the cave after receiving the message that Mheetu wanted to meet him. He was sure it was because the prince didn't want his family to wonder what was happening. He saw the prince looking at some drawings and he sighed when he saw what pictures he was looking at, knowing the story would have to be shared.

Simba and Nala.

The prince looked at him before asking for the story as he sat down and waited as the Shaman sighed before sharing the tale of his grandparents. How Simba had been born to Mufasa and Sarabi, how Scar was jealous, how his grandparents were close as cubs. Everything little detail about his grandparents' childhood. What happened to Nala's father, the old Lion Guard before moving onto his family's tales and Mheetu sucked in a breath.

This wouldn't be good for him, and he knew it.

What surprised him most during the tale was the truth about his parents and uncle. They were siblings! Mheetu nearly gagged because he knew he was an incest cub but that also meant Hatari was one too. He thought it was odd how his family looked too much alike for his liking. But he kept quiet before the truth was revealed on what happened to his grandparents.

Murdered. They were murdered. By their own cubs. By his family! Mheetu almost threw up at the plans Rafiki knew about before they were put into action.

How could they have done such things? Didn't they know the Great Kings and Queens of the Past would be judging them on their death day? Mheetu winced when Rafiki told him how it was far too late for Kiara and Kopa, but there was some hope for Kion and the prince slowly nodded before explaining the rebellion he was apart of and Rafiki smiled.

"Do not give up da rebellion." Rafiki whispered to him before placing his hand on his back before moving on to the next tale about the crowning ceremony.

He wouldn't dream of it. They needed to be free. Then he was told about how his father refused the throne if his siblings didn't get crowned along with him, and Mheetu thought it was because of his father's undying loyalty to his siblings to go up against them. The prince winced about how close to home it hit.

He once thought his loyalty to his family was undying so he couldn't go up against them before knowing what to do. He and his father were truly similar when it came to loyalty but had different ideas on if it was worth it or not.

Then the prince stood up, hugged the shaman before moving towards the paintings and sighed heavily before placing his paw on them, whispering about how sorry he was for not knowing sooner. Mheetu, then, whispered about how guilty his father looked whenever he spoke about them.

Guilty for killing Simba and guilty for not getting there in time to save Nala.

"Rafiki, you need to look at Hatari before you go back. I might've accidentally lashed at him with my claws... yeah... I think I scarred him."

Rafiki couldn't help but outright laughing at how casual Mheetu had said that.


	17. XVII

"I'm back from meeting with Rafiki." said Mheetu as he came to his rebellion, nuzzling Paka in greeting before sitting down on the rock.

Paka purred before sitting down next to Mheetu on the rock, watching as he spoke to everyone. Apparently he had dug up some dirt on the royals and would be using it if things would go badly and they were found out. They needed someone to be the 'leader' if they were caught instead of him.

That's when a lioness named Haimati stepped up.

Haimati was a creamy lioness with pale gray eyes. She had came to the Pridelands when her pride was destroyed. The pride was divided and everyone went their own ways with their own group. She had came with a lion named Zuberi, a lioness named Bena, and a lioness named Mwezi who happened to be Zuberi's mate.

While her friends were scared to join a rebellion, Haimati wasn't and sought out the nearest rebellion which happened to be them.

"I'll step up and risk my life." Haimati answered as she held her head high.

"Are you sure?" asked Mheetu, arching an eyebrow at the lioness.

The lioness nodded giving the prince a smile and Paka sighed heavily. While she was happy her best friend wouldn't be risking his life in case something went wrong, it wasn't as happy to know her friend could be dying as well. What would Haimati's friends think if she died by the majesties' claws?

"Your friends might attack Mheetu's family if you die."

Haimati's pale gray eyes held concern and worry as she thought about her friends. No doubt they would be pissed but it had to be done.

"As long as they get out of power, I'll be fine." Haimati replied as she went to grab a drink as she saw Zazu coming towards them, no doubt looking for Mheetu.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

When Mheetu arrived back at Priderock to see Kiara licking a small cub and he blinked, raising an eyebrow before walking into the den. He was taken aback when he saw the cub holding light golden fur like his own and he shared a look with Hatari before he joined his brother to look down at the small cub.

In the background, his father and uncle were whispering to each other and it wasn't long before Mheetu picked up on the way his uncle sounded so upset with his father before growling and moving back to the small cub.

"You have a little sister."

Kiara looked happy while Kopa looked angry. Kion looked happy as well but didn't say anything to his siblings and Kiara passed the cub to her father and Kion hummed happily before licking his daughter's head to reveal amber orbs. She looked everything like her mother and there was no telling otherwise who the cub's mother was.

"She's so cute. What's her name?" asked Mheetu as he laid down beside his father. His sister blinked at him before giving off a happy mew at her oldest brother, ignoring Hatari.

Kion smiled as he thought of a name. Kiara hadn't been paying attention much as she thought it would be another male, leaving the choice to Kion and Kopa. But when the small princess was born, she didn't know what to name her, leaving the decision up to Kion alone.

The King smiled at his son before looking at his daughter. "Her name is Alika."

It got Kiara's attention and drew her gaze to her daughter. Mheetu could easily make out the smallness of a smile appearing on his mother's muzzle.

"It's a good name. Better than what I could've come up with."

Mheetu nodded as he looked at his sister. "She's so tiny. Is that normal for newborn cubs?"

Kion chuckled as he nodded, placing Alika into her brother's arms and she let off a small purr. "Yes it is. Not all of them are big. But she did come a tiny bit earlier than we expected."

Mheetu smiled. "She's really pretty."

Hatari grumbled before looking down at his sister. "Then I guess the name fits."

The name meant very beautiful, and Alika was so Mheetu agreed without a doubt. The name fit his little sister without a doubt.

"Now that we're all happy with the new princess, I'm going to find more rebellions to stop."

Mheetu sucked in a sharp breath before gazing at his uncle. "There's no rebellions! You all killed them without a thought! Their leaders are dead!"

Kopa stopped before growling at his nephew. "You dare speak to me that way?"

The prince growled right back. "I dare!"

"Enough! The both of you!" Kion snarled as he stood up.

Mheetu sighed before picking up Alika and giving her to Kiara before waltzing to the den's entrance. Kopa growled as he stormed over to stop his nephew from leaving, Kion grumbled to himself before moving to stop his brother while Hatari watched the entire thing.

"Don't you dare walk away from me boy! Learn some respect!"

Mheetu whipped his eyes that seemed like fire to the older lion. "Learn some respect!? Maybe you should take advice from those words! You slaughter innocent animals like you own the world! All they want is their freedom!"

Kiara hugged her daughter close. "Mheetu... lower your voice."

The prince growled darkly as his tail flicked angrily as he glared at his mother. "You too!? Kings above! You all are the same! Rafiki was wrong about you dad! You still have darkness inside like mother and uncle Kopa have! You're too far gone!"

Kion winced at the cold truth before shaking his head. "Mheetu, I'm nothing like them! You have to understand that I'm the only reason why the animals haven't left the lands yet!"

Mheetu took a minute to calm himself down before glaring heavily. He needed to have his rebellion to form an plan of attack and fight the moment he saw the perfect chance to. This reign needed to stop right now.

Hatari frowned as he stepped up to defend his family. "You're the worst of us! You're never around!"

"Watch your damn tongue, brat!" growled Mheetu, threateningly and Hatari was taken aback.

No one had ever seen Mheetu angry as he was always calm, but now they were seeing what he was like when angered. While he looked calm like always, it was his tone and words that had changed to sharpness.

Right in front of them was an angry Prince Mheetu.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Rain began pouring down as Mheetu ran to find his rebellion and he was eager to come up with the battle plan before they could do anything else. A plan was forming in his mind already, though he didn't know why it didn't have fighting involved at all. It was more so about using words and having a little surprise for the family.

"Paka!"

The lioness looked up from her spot to see her friend coming towards them. "Mheetu, slow down and catch your breath! What's wrong?"

Mheetu stopped and took a moment to catch his breath. "We need a plan of attack. Now."

Paka was taken aback but lead him to the rest of the rebellion, not caring anymore as he jumped up onto the rock and everyone looked towards him before slowly surrounding the rock, even ones who weren't apart of the rebellion began surrounding the rock. Word had gotten out that the rebellion was the longest one to last out of them.

"Where's the fire, Mheetu?"

Mheetu turned his attention to Bunga and took a moment to collect himself. He shook his red and brown mane out before ignoring how it covered the tips of his eyes. Paka smiled before nuzzling him to calm him down. She smiled when he nuzzled back.

"We need a plan of attack."

An animal stepped up. "We might not be apart of this rebellion because of our fears, but we'll be alongside you till the end, our Prince." Mheetu smiled before nodding his head in his thanks. "Now, what's your idea?"

"No fighting." Mheetu replied and it earned gasps of shock.

A growl was heard among the crowd. "Are you kidding? We have to fight!"

The prince shook his head. "Have you seen my family? They're excellent fighters. But we cannot because there is a newborn among the pride."

Paka looked at her best friend. "What do you mean? Who...?"

"My little sister, Alika."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Kion looked out onto the Pridelands and sighed heavily with worry. Mheetu had ran out in pouring rain and had yet to return home. He couldn't help the feelings of dread as he turned back into the den and took hold of his daughter for comfort and smiled when his little girl nuzzled into his mane.

"Is he not back yet?" Zuri asked as she laid down beside him.

"No."

Tiifu walked up and laid down beside the king. "He's strong like his father. He'll be fine."

Zuri was a little confused due to Tiifu's distrust towards the trio but shrugged it off. "He'll be home before you know it."

Alika gave a tiny mew at her father's worried look and Kion smiled before nuzzling her softly.

"I haven't seen that look in your eyes for a long time."

Kion arched an eyebrow at Zuri. "What do you mean?"

Zuri laughed as she saw the look again. "That look of love. You've only shown it when Mheetu was born, growing up, and when Nala was still around. Now, little Alika is bringing that out again."

Kion nearly whimpered at the mention of his deceased mother and the guilt return. "Tiifu... Zuri... I need to tell you something about my mother's death."

The two lionesses blinked as Kion looked down at his daughter and nearly winced at how much she looked like Kiara. The very one who had murdered their mother and the king whimpered before looking up at his two friends before sighing heavily.

With a heavy heart, he retold the tale of Nala's death.

But with the correct ending... where Kiara murdered Nala and how he didn't get there in time to save her once he had learned she had taken Nala out hunting.


	18. XVIII

Zuri couldn't believe what she had heard. Tiifu just stared down at her paws and was angry at how she was right about how it didn't feel right being around Kiara like she was hiding a secret. The king just stared down at his daughter, silently wondering how to break the silence between them before Zuri got up off her paws and looked at him.

He could see how the lioness was itching to hit him but just couldn't.

"What else did she do? What else is she hiding?"

Kion sighed before gazing down at Alika. "Nothing else. I swear it upon my mother's grave. Kiara has done nothing else. She has only murdered my mother."

Tiifu growled, baring her teeth. "What about Kopa then?"

Kion rolled his eyes. "What about Kopa? What hasn't he done? You've seen him."

Zuri shook her head at the king. She knew that wasn't what Tiifu had meant. She had a feeling Kion knew it too. "That isn't what she meant."

But Kion never answered.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Mheetu jumped down as he watched the rebellion work at their fighting skills. He sighed heavily knowing very well that they didn't care about not fighting. He didn't want his baby sister harmed despite knowing what their bloodline was. Who they came from.

Paka was down by the watering hole getting a drink when Mheetu moved to join her, wanting to speak about the plan a little more. It was in his nature to be good at making plans. If his parents and uncle were good at making plans to kill his grandfather and grandmother, then why shouldn't he be good at the same thing?

The lioness looked up from the water and smiled at her friend.

Mheetu grinned before nuzzling in her greeting before looking down at his reflection. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, I remember." Paka answered with an eye roll. She didn't know why Mheetu didn't want to kill or shed blood. That's what happened during a rebellion - bloodshed. But he was firm on keeping their paws clean of murder.

The crown prince gazed over his shoulder at Priderock before sighing. It would soon be time for his crowning along with Hatari. His parents and uncle were thinking about stepping down. Mheetu was old enough as he was an young adult, and Hatari would grow into a fine young adult if he was king - like Kopa was.

"What's wrong, Mheetu?"

The prince sighed heavily before explaining how he was worried about Alika. If they won then she wouldn't ever be able to figure out why her family was so divided. Why they hated each other to no end and she would be caught in the middle.

Paka frowned before thrusting her head underneath Mheetu's head, surprising him. "If we win and they lose, then you can always raise Alika as your own."

Mheetu slowly relaxed before returning the gesturing, purring away before smiling softly at her before shaking his head. "I rather have her know me as her brother. Not father. But, yeah, I'll be raising her."

Paka gazed away for a moment. "And what if she asks of your parents?"

Mheetu stopped still before sighing heavily without an answer. He didn't know what he'd tell Alika about their parents. But he knew one day, he'd have to tell the truth.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

"Kiara!"

The queen looked up from her spot on Priderock to see the gazes of her childhood friends, but blinked in confusion at the sight. They didn't seem too happy.

"What's wrong?"

Tiifu shared a look with Zuri before she frowned heavily at the queen. "We know the truth."

Kiara was taken aback. What truth? Then it hit her and a sense of dread filled with vines. They surely couldn't be talking about her mother and father's death, could they? No. They couldn't. She and her brothers had covered up their tracks perfectly with lies upon lies! There was no way those two could've figured out the truth unless they were told.

But no one knew the truth expect ...

... expect for her and her brothers ...

Zuri's eyes shifted to the sleeping princess in the queen's paws before meeting Kiara's amber eyes. "We want to hear it from you before we do anything. Now, did you do it?"

"Did... did I do what? You're not making sense." Kiara laughed nervously.

The two lionesses shared a look before nodding. This time, it was Tiifu who spoke. "You know exactly what we mean," she growled darkly as she flicked her tail, "did you kill your own mother?"

Silence.

And then...

"No!"

Kiara roared, a bit too loudly as Alika whined and she was quick to smooth her daughter's cries before glaring at her two friends. At this rate, she knew they weren't friends anymore but how could they have known?

Zuri rolled her eyes as she took a step forward. "Don't give us that crap!"

The queen sucked in a sharp breath as she replied. "But I didn't. How could I have killed my own mother?"

Another glare was passed as Kion came out of the den before stopping at the sight. He could see how Kiara was pleading for him to take Alika and he nodded before grabbing his daughter before padding back into the den, sensing this was about to get ugly real fast.

Tiifu growled as she glared. "Don't play dumb! Your paws have your mother's blood on them!"

Kiara gulped as she stood up. "I didn't kill her! Why are you suddenly like this? Who gave you such an idea?"

They couldn't rat out Kion, he was the one who told them after all. They needed to protect him. From Kopa and from Kiara. It was time he broke out of that little mind control his siblings had going on but when he broke out, it would be for good.

"What does it matter, murderer?"

Kiara glared heavily. "I'm not a murderer."

Zuri smiled as she straightened out. A smug smile on her face. "Shall we ask Kion then?"

Kiara's eyes widened as she realized what they were implying. Kion wouldn't lie about Nala. "He would say I didn't murder our mother!" she tried saying but it only gained laughs from them.


	19. XIX

Rafiki looked up at the raising sun and gathering animals before sighing heavily before looking at the royal family. "It is time."

Kion nodded as he stood up, moving to get Mheetu who was whispering with Paka before he saw his father coming into the den. He stood up and greeted his father with a head bow before he noticed how Kion was smiling softly.

"Rafiki says it's time for you to claim the throne. Hatari is waiting for you outside."

Mheetu growled before nodding slowly before looking at Haimati who smiled. "Are they ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

Mheetu sighed heavily before padding out of the den, the plan replaying in his mind. Rafiki was supposed to give him the royal markings after giving his parents and uncle their royal markings as they roared right after, signaling the end of their reign. The rebellion was down below, ready to attack if needed.

The sound of Paka sighing caught his attention.

"Everything will be fine."

Paka nodded at her mate's words before seeing how Alika was in the paws of her mother who was baring her teeth at Kiara. She remembered how they came home that day to see them fighting. After they appeared, the fight suddenly stopped.

She always wondered what it was about.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Rafiki raised his hand and staff to silent the pride and animals below as he finished the final markings on Kopa's face before approaching the peak, he could sense something. It was of angry and eagerness. Then it hit him. The rebellion Mheetu had joined. They were here in case something went wrong.

No doubt, something would be going wrong.

"Today a reign ends, a sun falls as another raises in its place." Rafiki began as the trio began approaching.

Kion took the step forward to speak for both his siblings and himself. "A new chapter for the Pridelands is about to arise, for prey and predator. Two new rulers are about to claim the throne and guide you in a direction that will make us and our ancestors greatly proude! To start this new beginning, this is us stepping down!"

As the trio roared, Rafiki was finishing up Mheetu's markings before the prince leaned in and began whispering to his friend, halting the baboon's movements.

Mheetu took a deep breath before whispering, "Whatever you do, don't mark Hatari just yet. Wait until I am up at the peak to give my speech about claiming the throne. Only start marking until I am roaring. It'll signal it being too late, won't it?"

The Shaman nodded slowly before seeing how Hatari looked out of the corner of his eye. He was getting angered at how long it was to mark his older brother and Rafiki frowned. Hatari would make a horrible King almost like Scar was.

After making, Mheetu stepped up to the peak and saw his rebellion waiting. With a heavy heart, he began speaking, making a few adjustments to his speech.

"You all know how far these lands have come like I do. You know the tales of the Great Kings and Queens above. We all have our Judgement Day when our time comes. I was once told by a wise king that we are one, and I greatly value that lesson."

Hatari frowned and flicked his tail, wanting Rafiki to hurry up the marking but the baboon was in the middle of cracking a new fruit so he had enough for the markings. Kopa looked angry, Kiara looked confused, but Kion was moving towards Zuri and Tiifu.

Then all went silent as Mheetu finished his speech with a shocking reveal.

"But your trio of rulers have lied to you! They claim King Simba was killed by 'accidentally' falling into the gorge! They claim Queen Nala was 'accidentally' killed on a hunt! But they are the murderers! They have killed their own parents because of their need for power!"

A gasp ran through the crowd of animals and the pride. Kopa's eyes were wide, Kiara's jaw was hanging, and Kion just looked ashamed. The rebellion began moving closer but Mheetu shook his head, signaling for them to stop moving.

"My friends, I reveal to you... the murderers of Great King Simba and Great Queen Nala!"

Kion sighed heavily moving his way up the slope, shocking his siblings. He wasn't going to say some stupid lie anymore. The guilt was enough to carry alone. They shouldn't be left within the dark any longer.

"It is what my son says." Kion began with a heavy heart. "I will not hide the truth any longer. It is like I have told Zuri and Tiifu. My mother's death was no accident. The murderer was not a simple mistake during a hunt, but Kiara."

"What about Simba?" asked a rebellion animal.

Mheetu nuzzled his father as he took a breath. "That was our doing. Kopa had came up with the plan to use the gorge to make it seem like an accident. He and Kiara pushed him down and gave me the final task of silencing him."

"You had a choice!"

"I did not!" roared Kion. "Back then, yes, but now... I see that I didn't. My loyalty for them went beyond than what it should've. I always regretted it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mheetu saw Hatari snap at Rafiki to hurry it up and he nodded before moving to roar out to the Kingdom. In an instant, Hatari watched as his dream snapped. He knew the law, he what happened if an heir was too late for the crowning or wasn't crowned in time.

Mheetu was King of the Pridelands and he was not.

_"No!"_

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

"No!"

Everyone looked over at Kopa, who had his claws unleashed with his eyes burning with rage and anger. Anger for his son not being crowned, and rage for the truth coming to light.

Kion sighed as he looked at his brother. "Kopa, enough."

Kopa shook his head with rage. "No! It's not 'enough'! It'll never be! You little brat...!"

Mheetu barely had time to think before his uncle pounced on him, and just like that the lionesses blocked the path so Kiara and Hatari couldn't get in the fight. Mheetu barely shook off his uncle to shake out his red and brown mane while Kopa glared heavily with his blue eyes burning with hatred.

"How could you? How could you kill your own flesh and blood?" growled Mheetu.

Kopa scoffed. "Why wouldn't I? They were weak!"

Mheetu growled darkly as his tail flicked. "But your own parents?"

"Enough! I'll end you!"

The newly crowned king roared with pain as he was tackled into the ground, feeling Kopa's claws. He felt his head clearing up as he gave his uncle a mighty swipe to the head. When Kopa was stunned, he kicked him off before standing up, unleashing his own claws. The old king shook out his mane before jumping at his nephew, landing two blows.

Mheetu snarled as he tried his best to attack back at his uncle, silently cursing at how much stronger his uncle was. The light golden king jumped and landed onto his uncle's back, and sank his teeth into Kopa's golden fur and slammed his claws into the back, digging in deep. The younger lion tried to ignore the fact his uncle's blood was starting to ooze out onto his claws and onto the ground of Priderock.

The pride and animals winced when they heard Kopa yowl in pain.

Kopa began to roll around, trying to get Mheetu off of him, but the younger lion held on tightly. Sinking his claws deeper if he needed to do so. Mheetu heard Kopa's breathing becoming more and more uneven and for a split second, the king awakened from the rage his suddenly felt.

What was he doing?

Without thinking, he flipped them over and landed on top of Kopa, and looked at his uncle's uneven breathing body, trying to catch whatever breath it would allow. He raised his paw, claws unleashed, and delivered the final blow.

Kopa went still.

Mheetu jumped away, his claws dripping with blood. He barely heard Hatari's cry and Kiara's yowl of Kopa's name, all he could do was stare.

_"Uncle..."_

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Time seemed to past by quickly as Mheetu stared down at the body of his uncle before slowly regaining himself as he heard his rebellion shout with joy but then he knew he had to deal with his remaining family. His mother was crying, his father had his eyes shut as he tightly held onto Alika, and Hatari was growling.

The newly crowned king cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention and cast a glare at his remaining family members.

The golden prince rushed over to his brother, his blue eyes burning with rage. "You call them a murderer? What about yourself!?"

Mheetu glared and narrowed his eyes. "His Judgement Day had came. It was his decision to fight, not mine. You of all lions should know what rage is like!"

Hatari unleashed his own claws. "I should kill you!"

Mheetu frowned before easily dogging his brother's attack and it wasn't long before a flash of fur went by and the king blinked to see Paka holding down his younger brother with a snarl. With a glance towards his love, he nodded and Paka sighed before getting off of the younger lion.

Kion stood up, handed Alika to Zuri before waltzing over to his son. "Mheetu, though I wish Kopa hadn't attacked you nor you killing him... I'll accept whatever fate you wish upon me."

Mheetu was torn. On the one side, he knew he should order his father's demise and put him out of his misery. But on the other, Alika needed at least one parent alive. He had already made up his mind on his mother and brother's fate.

Which was why Kion was taken back when his son nuzzled him. "Mheetu?"

The light golden king smiled before walking over to his mother and brother, ordering them to stand before him. Once they were, he frowned heavily. "I once thought you two could've been redeemed, but now I see how wrong I was. You're too far gone! The both of you!"

Kiara shook her head. "Son... please..."

"Silence!" Mheetu roared. "We all have our Judgement Day. Whether it be from a Pride or by the Great Kings and Queens. Kopa has his judgement to be in the paws of our ancestors, yours however falls down to me! I've made up my mind!"

Hatari flicked his tail. "You can't do anything to us!"

"I can and I will you brat!" snapped Mheetu. Hatari frowned but didn't say anything. "I pass your judgement now..."

Kiara closed her eyes, praying it wouldn't be death. She didn't want to die. She felt so scared. She shouldn't have done this, shouldn't have listened to Kopa and this is where it got her! It was far too late to turn back now.

"Exile!"

She ran.


	20. XX

Much time had passed since the exile of Kiara and Hatari, Kion had been allowed to stay within the Pridelands for the sake of Alika and due to the fact he had confessed his crimes. Mheetu and Paka had been crowned together and been wedded. They were expecting a little cub of their own as well, and Alika could barely hide her joy at the thought of being an aunt.

When Paka's due date finally arrived, everyone was rushed out of the den so the Queen could have the space. Zuri, Tiifu, and Rafiki were inside trying to help the queen out while Mheetu padded in a circle nervously. So much that Mpole had commented he might burn a circle into the rock.

He thought back to the exile. Hatari had wanted Mpole to go with them, but she had shook her head, she wasn't going with murderers, especially the son of two. It had no doubt hurt his baby brother and Mheetu felt bad, but didn't exactly care enough to comfort him. Hatari had to learn he couldn't have everything he ever wanted.

When Rafiki appeared out of the den, Mheetu wasted no time and rushed to his friend's side.

"Is Paka and the cub okay?"

Rafiki smiled warmly and patted his friend's back before sharing a look with Kion who smiled weakly in return to his friend's warm smile.

"Paka and the _cubs_ are just fine." Rafiki corrected.

Mheetu's jaw dropped at the correction. "Cubs?" he mumbled before rushing into the den. The others laughed and Alika nuzzled her father happily before getting a pat on the head from Rafiki as he wondered off.

Zuri walked out of the cave and chuckled as Mheetu passed her within a few minutes. She waltzed over to the former king and grinned tiredly.

"Your son is going to have his paws full."

Kion chuckled as he stood up. "I don't doubt it."

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Paka laid with two small bundles of fur between her paws. One of the cubs had tawny orange fur like its mother while its littermate had light golden fur. When she licked their heads, both cubs revealed their orangey amber eyes to their father and Mheetu melted instantly.

The queen looked up at her mate and smiled with warmth in her eyes. "We have a son and daughter. Rafiki says they're both healthy."

Mheetu purred and nuzzled his mate. "Paka... they're so beautiful."

"What do you want to name them?" asked Paka as she smiled down at her cubs. "Before you ask, our son is the one with the tawny orange fur and our daughter as the light golden fur, just so you know."

Mheetu chuckled as he looked down. "I want to name our daughter Leta."

Paka nodded as she looked down at her son with love. "Then our son can be named Bakura."

The rest of the pride slowly came in, and when asked who was the future crowned heir, Mheetu replied with a simple answer of they would see who showed better skills at being the crowned heir. But until then, they would allow them to have a peaceful cubhood.

Kion smiled at his grandcubs. "Beautiful."

Alika gazed at her nephew and niece before nuzzling them. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Life was perfect.

_**TLK: DOTNO**_

Hatari grumbled as he watched his mother tried to hunt for the millionth time before storming off. Life in the Outlands wasn't easy. They had been accepted into a pride who was lead by a lion named Kovu, who quickly took interest in his mother.

He didn't know why but he didn't care.

"Stupid Mheetu! _**Graahhh**_!" Hatari roared out. "I could kill him with my claws."

A sound of a crying cub reached his ears and Hatari was quick on his paws before seeing a dead lion and lioness on the ground with some hyenas happily chewing on the flesh. With a roar, the hyenas went running and Hatari winced at the sight.

"Can't even fight." he clicked his tongue before seeing a bundle of small fur next to the lioness's stomach. "What's this? A cub?"

Upon looking more closely at the cub, Hatari saw the little had dark red fur, tan underbelly and paws, and the tail tip had a very light brown color. The exiled prince smiled as he picked the cub up and placed it within his paws.

The cub eased its cry at it looked at the young adult lion with the brown mane. Cocking its head to the side in questioning.

"Aren't you a strong, male? You survived hyenas while they ate at your parents' flesh," Hatari mumbled in a sicking sweet tone. "Don't worry. I'll take you in. Raise you as if you were my own. As my adoptive son..."

Hatari bent down and nuzzled him before grinning with all the evil his father once had.

"You'll be the key to taking back my father's Kingdom... Gallus."


End file.
